The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Chifuyu and Ichika gets an unexpected visit from Tabane that later led to something very unexpected. This is an OVA of my first story "Truth Be Told".
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: The Big Sister, the little brother and the rabbit

A/N: Just to kill some time. Hehehehehehehehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Just another day:

Chifuyu woke up from her sleep. Chifuyu felt very groggy since she drank too much last night, she was so drunk that she can't even remember what she did the night before.

"Uuuuuh! No work today but why do I feel that I'm so exhausted?"

Chifuyu felt that her head was throbbing really bad, she felt like she wanted to throw up.

"What the hell happened?"

Chifuyu sat up on her bed.

"Hmmmmm?"

Chifuyu felt a little chilly and knew why when she looked down on her body and saw the absence of clothes.

"What the!?"

Chifuyu covered her exposed body in an instant.

"Why am I naked?"

Chifuyu's voice became louder as her confusion increases.

"Hmmmmm….."

Chifuyu looked at the blanket beside her, oddly enough the blankets were breathing.

"Huh?"

Chifuyu's consciousness is still blurry and her mind is still in a half-awake state that she didn't react violently at the obvious situation that she is not alone on her bed.

"Who is th….."

Chifuyu pulled the blanket off and it was revealed that she was not alone on her bed, in fact he two more occupants of her bed is her friend and the creator of the IS, Tabane Shinonono and her little brother Ichika Orimura.

"Huh?"

Chifuyu froze when she saw the scene what's even worse is that this two are naked like her.

"Heh?"

Chifuyu had a blank look on her face and it wasn't long until she remembered what happened last night that led to this outcome.

(Last night before the morning)

"Geez it's 9:30pm already! Chifuyu-nee dinner's ready."

Ichika ste the table ready and placed the dishes he cooked for him and his sister.

"Yeah, yeah."

Chifuyu finished up her beer and got up from the sofa and sat down on their dinner table.

"You really should eat first before drinking, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika worriedly looked at his slightly drunk sister.

"Don't worry about me."

""Itadakimasu!""

The two clasped their hands and thanked for the grace they have today.

Chifuyu took the chopstick and help herself for some rice.

"Well Tonkatsu today. I thought you were going to prepare something more "healthy"."

Chifuyu gave her little brother a smile as she took four pieces.

"Well Chifuyu-nee did say she wanted something different, so I think this could be a good choice."

Ichika took his part of the dinner.

"Well you're choice is good."

Chifuyu smiled at her little brother. Ichika also smiled back at his big sister.

"Well, did you get enough rest Ichika? Its vacation today so why don't you try and rest yourself since you always face rigorous trainings in the academy, not to mention those girls that are following you around."

Chifuyu started eating her dinner.

"Well I guess I can but I still have to manage the house, there's a lot of cleaning to do here since the two of us are in the IS academy."

Ichika took a bite of his tonkatsu as he looked around the house.

"This would go well with a good drink Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika smiled at Chifuyu as he went to the kitchen and took out something from the cupboards. It was a wine bottle, Shafer Vineyards, a very expensive wine from California.

"What the!? Where did you get the money to buy that?"

Chifuyu was shocked that her brother was able to acquire an expensive drink.

"I have my connections."

Ichika decided to throw a teasing voice at his sister, but it horribly backfired.

"Oh really then how about I make puke it out."

Chifuyu placed Ichika in a choke hold, which led to Ichika disclosing how he got the wine in the first place.

"I got it when I agreed to do an interview with some health and food magazine."

Finally getting what she wanted to know, Chifuyu released her brother from the choke.

"Geez, you don't have to choke me like that Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika rubbed his neck that was choked earlier by Chifuyu. He then set down the wine on the table after he opened it.

"Of all the prizes why pick a wine?"

Chifuyu curiously stared at her brother.

"Well, I wanted Chifuyu-nee to drink something more…um… expensive."

Ichika shyly turned away as he told his sister his reason.

"Really, you know I don't mind drinking normal beer. In fact I think they are good."

Chifuyu ate a piece of tonkatsu.

"Well…. I just wanted Chifuyu-nee to enjoy a drink that is more suited to her."

Chifuyu couldn't help but sneer at her little brother shyness.

"Or maybe you put some drug in here that will knock me out and then what will happen after I got knocked out? Can I expect myself naked and then tied to a bed?"

Chifuyu teasingly grinned, Ichika nearly fell of his chair.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? THAT IS N-N-N-N-NOT W-W-W-WHAT I INTEND T-T-T-T-T-TO DO!"

Ichika blushed heavily.

"…..Pffffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chifuyu laughed hard after she saw the flustered face of her brother.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika finally knew that he was just being messed with, so he slumped back on is chair and proceeded back to eating but with an exhausted face.

The two finished their dinner; Ichika took the dishes to the sink.

"Ichika, wash those later."

Chifuyu called him back to the table.

"Why?"

"Drink this with me."

Ichika looked a bit shocked that his sister would invite him to drink with her.

"Uh, but I'm 16."

Ichika tried to weasel out but all logic and reason is meaningless to Chifuyu.

"Come here Ichika."

With a bit of sternness on her tone, Chifuyu completely shut out Ichika's escape routes. Ichika sat and he was greeted by a glass full of the wine.

"Go ahead."

Chifuyu told him to drink as she took a gulp of the wine.

"…"

Ichika looked at the glass and hesitated for a bit.

"Whew!"

Chifuyu exclaimed as she finished the glass in one go. A faint blush appeared on her sister's cheek.

"I have to admit, this is really good!"

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika.

"Glad to hear it."

Ichika smiled but Chifuyu leaned closer and looked at him with a pressuring stare.

"W-What?"

Ichika knew what Chifuyu is going to say.

"Drink it."

Chifuyu cracked a playful smile at Ichika. Ichika just gulped and prepared himself to drink the wine.

"Here goes."

Ichika drank it in one go.

"Well?"

Chifuyu asked Ichika.

"….."

Ichika had a slightly soured face before he answered his sister.

"Well, it wasn't bad."

Ichika forced a smile, but deep inside the taste of the wine seemed very new to him.

"Ufufufufufu!"

Chifuyu giggled a little when she saw the blush appearing on her little brother's cheek.

"Now, now, now, don't look at me like that."

Chifuyu smiled at her brother who was becoming a bit dizzy now.

But outside the house of the Orimuras, a certain woman wearing an Alice in wonderland attire stood before the gate of the house.

"Hmmmm."

The woman hummed as she pressed the buzzer.

(BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)

Chifuyu and Ichika turned to the door when they heard the buzzer.

"Who could that be?"

Ichika stood up but she was stopped by Chifuyu.

"Let me deal with this."

Chifuyu knew this feeling, her spine just tensed up in a different way. This could only mean one thing, Tabane.

Chifuyu went to the door and opened it and was not surprised that her assumption was correct.

"Hi Chi-chan!"

Tabane greeted Chifuyu with a big smile. But Chifuyu had a scowl plastered on her face.

(BAM)

Chifuyu closed the door in an instant.

"Ah!?"

Ichika just gaped there.

Minutes later…..

Ichika opened the door for Tabane after convincing his sister to let her in. Right now Chifuyu, Tabane and Ichika and sitting on the sofa.

"Well here, Tabane-nee do you want to drink this wine too."

Ichika placed one more glass for Tabane.

"Sure!"

Tabane smiled as she took the glass of wine.

"So why are you here Tabane?"

Chifuyu asked Tabane with a frown.

"Geez, I came here to visit since I got nothing to do in my lab. Besides Houki-chan chased me out of the shrine when I showed up while she was bathing."

Tabane faked her sobbing as she relayed to Ichika and Chifuyu what happened to her.

"So when your little sister chased you out because of trespassing you came here to us instead."

Chifuyu frowned even more.

"Eeeeeeh? Chi-chan is so mean. She doesn't want me to come here! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tabane's fake crying didn't have any effect on Chifuyu but to Ichika it may have worked.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika looked at Chifuyu.

"(Sigh), Alright already!"

Chifuyu reluctantly conceded.

"YAY! Chi-chan!"

Tabane jumped up and hugged Chifuyu.

"What the! Hey let go!"

"YAY! CHI-CHAN IS LETTING ME STAY!"

"I said let go!"

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Tabane is now sobbing because she received a ton of hits from Chifuyu.

"Stay here and don't do anything troublesome, I'm just going to change my clothes."

Chifuyu went upstairs.

"Ahahahahaha! You and Chifuyu-nee really are friends."

Ichika just laughed at the interaction of the two.

"Well, I may be the only person who can withstand her smacking besides you Ikkun."

Tabane also smiled at Ichika.

"Hey wait I made a chocolate cake today it should ready by now I'll just get it."

Ichika stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hmmmm!"

With her alone in the living room Tabane's eyes sparked, clearly she was up to no good.

"I'll just replace this with this and then me, Ikkun and Chi-chan will surely have a heart-to-heart talk."

Tabane giggled as she replaced the wine on the coffee table with another bottle with contents that she made herself; coincidentally the bottle she made was identical to the bottle of the wine so it was unidentifiable.

"Hehehehehehe…"

Tabane giggled but she didn't know that the outcome of her little gag would soon lead to something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Hello again! I just want to tell everybody that this story is just something I came up with and it isn't related to truth be told, at first I wanted to make this related to my first story but I just decided to mke this an independent story, but I have planned side stories for truth be told just as soon as I finish the battles.

Anyway here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

That damned drink:

Tabane giggled as she opened the drink she placed on the table.

(Heheheheheheehehehehehe! I can finally get a quality bonding time with Chi-chan and Ikkun. It won't matter if we're a bit loud since I set up a force field in the entire perimeter of the house, no one goes in and no one goes out. Anyone who attempts to escape or go in is fried to dust. Heheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!)

Tabane looked like an imp with her evil giggling. But she straightened up when she heard Ichika footsteps approaching.

"Here, I hope you like chocolate Tabane-nee."

Ichika came back from the kitchen carrying the chocolate cake he made.

"Wow! Ikkun sure knows how to bake!"

Tabane gawked at the delicious looking cake.

"Well help yourself Tabane-nee."

Ichika took a slice and gave it to Tabane and handed her a fork.

"Okay."

Tabane carefully took a slice of the chocolate cake and placed it in her mouth.

"HMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Tabane stood up in delight, the cake Ichika made was really good that Tabane almost looked like she had an orgasm.

"T-Tabane-nee are you okay?"

Ichika was worried about Tabane who looked like she was about to faint.

"WOW! IKKUN IT TASTES REALLY GOOD!"

Tabane flung herself to Ichika and rubbed her cheeks on his.

"W-Wait Tabane-nee!"

Ichika is now being squeezed by Tabane on the floor.

"What's with all the noise keep it down its already nighttime…."

Chifuyu who is now wearing just her black shorts and navy blue tank top looked at Ichika being squeezed by Tabane on the floor.

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

Chifuyu smacked the two on the head, an extra one for Ichika too.

"Geez, Chi-chan is such a greedy person if she wants to join then she should just…."

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

"Ueeeeeeeeeh! My head hurts already!"

Tabane whined at Chifuyu.

"I said don't do anything troublesome."

Chifuyu just stared down at Tabane who is fake crying on the floor.

"Oww, why did you hit me too Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika rubbed his aching head.

"Because you are just as much at fault here."

"Why what did I do?"

Ichika couldn't figure out why Chifuyu was glaring at him.

"Sorry…."

Giving up all resistance Ichika lowered his head and apologized to Chifuyu.

Minutes later….

Chifuyu, Ichika and Tabane are now seated back on the sofa and are now eating the chocolate cake Ichika made.

"Uhum…. This taste really good Ichika, but it's a little too sweet for my liking. How about you make a coffee cake next time."

Chifuyu ate the chocolate pastry with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So Chi-chan likes adult tastes huh?"

Tabane leered closer to Chifuyu but got a smack on the head when she got close.

"Ahahahahaha! Watching the two of you it's like watching a comedy skit."

Ichika heartily laughed at the sight of Chifuyu and Tabane bantering at each other.

"Like you should talk, watching you getting mauled all time by your friends is funnier."

Chifuyu quickly made a rejoinder. Ichika blushed in response.

"Ikkun is a womanizer! Oh wait I wanted to ask does Ikkun like full chested women?"

Tabane's question nearly made Ichika puke out the cake he is eating.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THA QUESTION SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Ichika blushed furiously when the trick question was thrown his way.

"That right, is that true Ichika?"

Chifuyu also made a teasing sneer. Ichika is in trouble now.

"Ummmm… I ….ah….well….that…..is…"

Ichika stuttered because of the teasing looks she is getting from Chifuyu and Tabane.

"Well if Ikkun wants breasts me and Chi-chan are more than enough."

Tabane puffed up her assets. Chifuyu crossed her arms under her chest, although she doesn't really intend to tease Ichika this way but the sight of her chest being squeezed by her arms is so tempting for the eyes of the 16 year old Ichika.

"…"

Ichika was left speechless.

"PFFFFT"

"PFFFFFT"

Chifuyu and Tabane snickered and later laughed really hard at the poor boy's expense.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichika just sighed, he wonder why he is always getting picked on by women, especially older women.

"Really…."

Ichika just slumped his shoulders. He reached for the bottle of wine and removed the loosened cork.

"Shall I pour the wine?"

Ichika gestured at Chifuyu and Tabane.

"Sure…eheheheheheh!"

Tabane is still snickering.

"You look really adorable when your flustered Ichika."

Chifuyu aimed a gentle smile at Ichika. Ichika happily smiled too since it was very rare for his big sister to smile so honestly.

"Then here it comes."

Ichika poured the wine in two glasses and give it to Chifuyu and Tabane.

"What about you?"

Chifuyu looked at Ichika again.

"Ah I think I had enough."

Ichika tried to bail out but his excuses aren't working with Chifuyu.

"Ikkun should drink too."

Tabane swiped the bottle and poured Ichika a glass full.

"Here Ikkun drink up!"

Tabane handed Ichika the glass.

"Ah?"

Ichika hesitated.

"Come on is it too much of a bother to drink with your big sister?"

Chifuyu aimed a smile at Ichika.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika just smiled and just nodded.

"Alright then but just one glass."

After the three finished their first glass of wine (Tabane's special made wine)….

"Ahhhh…. I feel dizzy."

Tabane is now staggering.

"Uhhhhh…"

Ichika drooped on his seat.

"What the….. did the wine just change its strength?"

Chifuyu massage her forehead as she now felt that they are heavy.

"I'll get water."

Chifuyu staggered as she walked to the kitchen.

"Uuuuuh…."

Ichika is now really red.

"Eeeeh? Why are there so many cakes on the table?"

Tabane looked at the table and saw a ton of cakes, but it was just her eyes failing due to being drunk.

(I might've put too much on the drink even I'm really affected by it now.)

Tabane thought about what she did when she was making the drink, she added too much of the X-stuff so the drink turned out to be strong too strong.

(CRASH)

Ichika heard a few crashing sounds on the kitchen.

"I'll check on Chifuyu-nee so stay here for the time being Tabane-nee."

Ichika stood up and staggered to the kitchen.

"Ah, where is that stupid water."

Chifuyu is looking on the cupboards when the water is in the refrigerator that she opened a while ago.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika was stopped when he stared at his sister's body.

(I know I have seen it many times but….. Chifuyu-nee has a really good body, she has long slender legs, smooth shoulders and a good figure. Not to mention she is really beautiful.)

Ichika's trail of thought continued but he unconsciously walked towards his big sister and….

(GRAB)

Grabbed Chifuyu's breasts.

"Wha….. Ichika sto-"

Chifuyu yelped when Ichika squeezed her chest.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika started kissing Chifuyu's neck. One of his hands slipped inside Chifuyu's tank top and grabbed the soft mounds underneath.

"Stop it you-"

Chifuyu wanted to smash an elbow on Ichika but her strength disappeared fast as Ichika started touching her even more.

"….."

Ichika started kissing her neck deeply and his other hand started wandering to Chifuyu stomach.

"Stop it….."

Chifuyu's stern voice slowly softened as Ichika started stroking her body more forcefully.

"….."

Ichika pulled up Chifuyu tank top and pried off Chifuyu's black lace bra, revealing the healthy assets hiding underneath. Ichika then grabbed the two mounds and squeezed them hard.

"Ahhhhh!"

Chifuyu couldn't contain her moan from echoing.

"Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika turned Chifuyu to face him and kissed her deeply. Ichika forced his way inside Chifuyu's mouth and explored all the corners of her sister's mouth.

"Hmmmmmmmm!"

Chifuyu grabbed tightly on Ichika as she returned the kiss.

"Ahhh!"

"Hmmmm!"

Ichika and Chifuyu started exchanging their saliva's as they kissed each other wildly.

"Ichika please this is enough…."

Chifuyu sounded so helpless compared to her usually stern and strong voice. Chifuyu started to feel herself becoming helpless, her body warmed up and she felt her womanhood becoming very wet.

"No."

Ichika carried Chifuyu and laid her on her kitchen table and started kissing her body. Ichika teasingly licked and kissed Chifuyu's neck and slowly went down to her breasts.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Chifuyu could only grab Ichika's hair as her little brother teased her to no end.

"Enough waiting…."

Ichika grabbed and pried off Chifuyu's shorts in one go and ripped off her underwear.

"Ahhhh…."

Ichika then switched Chifuyu into prone position. He then took out the beast hiding under his shorts and rammed it in one go into his big sister.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu screamed when she felt something very big enter her.

(No! what is happening…. This is so wrong….)

Chifuyu's mind started to blank out as she felt the connection between her and her little brother started to deepen.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika clearly not in control anymore, his lust is the one taking the field. He wildly moved and pounded her sister's weak spots. Ichika leaned and draped himself over Chifuyu's back; he then grabbed one of Chifuyu's breasts while his other hand started wandered to Chifuyu's mouth.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika entered two of his fingers inside Chifuyu's mouth and started to play with her tongue.

"Grrrrr….."

Ichika growled and then he rammed even deeper into his sister's pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu moaned in ecstasy as she felt that Ichika's cock pounded deeper into her.

(No…he's reaching my…womb…..)

Chifuyu's mind finally blanked out as Ichika reached her weakest spot.

"Ahhhh!"

Chifuyu started moaning loudly, her eyes started to blank out.

"HHMMMMMM! AHHHH! HHHHMMMMM!"

Chifuyu moans and whimpers are becoming loud as Ichika's thrusts became even more forceful.

"….."

Ichika's eyes burned with intense lust as he heard his big sister moan.

"Grrrrrr…"

Ichika growled again and this time he became even more forceful in his thrust.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu started screaming loudly, she is now nearing orgasm.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika's right hand grabbed Chifuyu's breasts tightly while his left hand entered Chifuyu's mouth and played with her tongue.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!"

Chifuyu sucked her brother's fingers in response.

"….."

Ichika started pounding even faster and much harder into Chifuyu. Ichika knew that her sister is not far from her orgasm so he hurried her by ramming Chifuyu's pussy wildly. And it wasn't long until Chifuyu finally climaxed intensely.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu cummed so harder her eyes nearly blanked out. She shuddered and her legs jellied and her mind turned into a mushy mess.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika also released his seed when his sister came; Chifuyu's insides clasped so hard when she came so Ichika's cock released a ton of his seed into his sister's womb in response.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Chifuyu screamed again when she felt a ton of hot liquid is being poured inside her.

"….."

Ichika stopped punishing his sister's inside when he climaxed, he came so much inside Chifuyu that his cum started leaking out.

"Haaaaa, haaaa, haaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaa…."

Chifuyu had a blank look on her face.

But then Ichika started moving again and Chifuyu's moans and whimpers echoed loudly.

Back at the Living room.

Tabane who dozed off a few minutes ago was awakened by a piercing scream from the kitchen.

"Ah!"

Tabane jumped up from the sofa and saw a scene she never expected.

"Wha?"

Tabane saw Ichika pounding his big sister Chifuyu on the kitchen table.

"Ahhhhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaaahhhhh! Aaaaah! Aaaaah!"

Chifuyu moaned loudly as Ichika rammed his cock in her deeper.

"Chi-chan? Ikkun?"

Tabane, the smartest person of this world found herself in a loss for answers as to how this happened.

"Hmmm!"

Tabane started to close her thighs as she felt herself getting excited.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu came again as Ichika rammed his cock full force inside his big sister.

"…"

Ichika was breathing heavily but he wasn't tired at all.

"…"

He looked up and saw Tabane standing there watching the two of them. Then a spark appeared in Ichika's eyes, he just found a new prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Okay new chapter again, I'm still really surprised about the first lemon I wrote, I didn't know that I had it in me. Well anyway, I here to give you another chapter of lemon. Also to answer some of the questions about whether there will be a lemon in Truth Be Told; the answer is there will be just as soon as I finished with the intense battles. That will be the time when the girls start to advance more on Ichika.

That's about it for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

The outcome of the gag:

"…."

Ichika who is still on top of Chifuyu looked at Tabane, with eyes filled with unbridled lust.

"Chi-chan….."

Tabane looked at Chifuyu who is now slumped on the kitchen table, she now had a blank expression due to Ichika's violent thrusts earlier.

"I-Ikkun….."

Tabane started to back away when she saw the predacious look on Ichika's face.

"Tabane-nee….."

In a flash Ichika vanished from the kitchen and appeared behind Tabane.

(GRAB)

Ichika grasped the two soft breasts of Tabane resulting to the scientist yelping.

"Ah!"

Ichika turned Tabane's head to the side and kissed her deeply.

"Uhumhum…"

Tabane couldn't breakfree of Ichika's grip, the moment Ichika touched her, he body started to limp in Ichika's embrace.

"Let's see what you got underneath here."

Ichika pulled up Tabane's top and revealed the bouncing jugs she has underneath.

"Ah! Ikkun stop!"

But before Tabane can speak Ichika kissed her again.

"I teased me earlier Tabane-nee, now it's time I tease you."

Ichika pulled off Tabane's skirt revealing her long luscious legs.

"Uhuhuhmm"

Tabane could contain the moans as the pleasure slowly stormed her body.

"….."

Ichika reach for Tabane's purple underwear and touched the sensitive spot hidden under it.

"Ahhhhh!"

Tabane's yelps were muffled by Ichika's deep kisses.

"Now time to punish this naughty rabbit."

Ichika made Tabane go on all fours on the floor. Ichika then ripped off the bothersome clothing on Tabane's body.

"Hehehehehe…"

Ichika made an evil smile as he saw Tabane's helpless expression.

"I-Ikkun…

Tabane tearfully and pleadingly looked t Ichika but this attempt to make him stop didn't go well.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!"

Tabane was shocked when she felt a big and hot thing rammed inside her.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane moaned in ecstasy while Ichika pounded her violently.

"How does it feel?"

Ichika's whispered to Tabane in a teasing tone. Ichika grabbed one of Tabane's breasts and gave it a playul squeeze. Ichika smiled cruelly when she felt Tabane's insides clench up as she came early.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane let out a pleasurable scream as the electrifying feeling of climax coursed through her body.

"Now, now this won't do. I should train this rabbit to last longer. As of now you can't cum without my permission got it?"

Ichika grabbed Tabane's hair as he turned up the speed of his thrusts.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane moaned louder when Ichika became rougher.

(No I'm cheating on Houki-chan, I can't do this but… this feels so good.)

Tabane tried so hard to maintain her sanity but the unbearable pleasure taxed her sanity greatly.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane felt all her limbs went limp as she slumped on the floor.

"Hehehehehe…."

Ichika fucked Tabane in doggy-style and he did it so rough Tabane couldn't contain her slutty moans from becoming louder.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane started to drool when her body finally surrendered to Ichika.

"Ikkun…..aaaaaah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tabane came again but this time it made Ichika angry.

"Didn't I tell you not cum without my permission?"

Ichika squeezed Tabane's breasts hard and pounded her inside even harder.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane screamed all the pleasure her body is getting, perhaps this was too much already. Tabane's face already had a slutty look as Ichika punished her womanhood repeatedly.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tears began to roll down Tabane's face, not because she is sad but because of the intense pleasure she is getting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Tabane tightened up again as she came hard.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Ichika rammed his cock very deep into Tabane, piercing through her womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Tabane let out another scream as her deepest place has been reached by Ichika. Tabane's expression blanked out because of too much pleasure.

"A disobedient slave…. Must be punished."

Ichika revealed a very evil smile when he saw the slutty expression on Tabane's face. Ichika took out his massive manhood inside Tabane and aimed it at her ass.

"Are you prepared?"

Ichika leaned over and whispered to Tabane.

"Ahhhhh! Haaaaaa! Hhhhaaaaa!"

Tabane made no reply but moans and whimpers.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without warning Ichika rammed his cock full force inside Tabane's ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane instantly woke up because of the sudden and painful entry. Tabane's pussy convulsed as she cummed hard, very hard at the sudden entry assault on her ass.

"Scream harder."

Ichika whispered to Tabane with a hoarse voice. Ichika's assault made brutal entries in Tabane's untrained ass, causing the poor scientist to lose her mind and just moan and wail continuously.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane's eyes became very dazed, devoid of any focus. Ichika messed Tabane up so bad that the genius inside her turned into cock-crazed whore.

"Hehehehehe…"

Ichika grinned more when he heard the slutty moans of Tabane.

Ichika stood up and carried Tabane.

"Hehehehe…."

Ichika held Tabane up by grabbing her thighs and continued on assaulting her ass.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane's pussy convulsed repeatedly as she cummed again and again and again. The floor was now stained with Tabane's cum.

"Guh!"

Ichika rammed his cock deep into Tabane when he felt that his cum coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tabane screamed loudly when the full length of Ichika's cock forced its way into her and then the hot burst of Ichika's cum followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane cummed really really hard that her pussy convulsed so hard and released so much.

"….."

Ichika placed on the kitchen table where his big sister, Chifuyu is still there dazed.

"You still didn't learn your lesson."

Ichika smirked when he looked at Tabane's dazed expression. Ichika pulled out his cock that was rammed deep into Tabane's ass and saw his excess cum flowing out of her asshole.

"Haaaaa…..haaaaaaaa…..haaa…."

Tabane drooled as she came again when Ichika pulled out his cock.

"Oh well, I guess we can't train you on the first try."

Ichika turned Tabane up and proceeded to assault her again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tabane woke up from her dazed when she felt Ichika's manhood pierce all the way to her womb again.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Ichika fucked Tabane once again and this time it's even rougher.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Everytime Ichika thrusts deep Tabane cums hard. Tabane pussy convulse again and again as Ichika went deeper into her womb.

"Guh!"

Ichika rammed it again inside Tabane and released his cum directly into Tabane's womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane experienced the most violent climax in this entire intercourse and in her entire life. She felt the hot liquid of Ichika pour inside her. Her mind went completely black, her eyesight also became blurry and her body is filled with an electrifying feeling she never felt before.

"Guh!"

Ichika still wasn't done cumming, pushed deeper again and this time hitting the walls of Tabane's womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane this time lost consciousness, too much pleasure overloaded her senses which led to her fainting.

"Uuuuh…."

Chifuyu finally came to after a while of being dazed but what greeted her in her awakening is the slutty face of Tabane right in front of her.

"Wha?"

Chifuyu wanted to stand up but her legs and her arms are still without strength, she is still very weak because of the fucking Ichika gave her earlier.

"Oh? You awake Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu who finally noticed the situation couldn't believe it. Her little brother, Ichika Orimura, the little brother she raised to be morally upright is now here looking at her with a lot of lust after violating her friend.

"Perfect timing, since Tabane-nee lost consciousness I think we should pick where we left off."

Ichika walked to her direction. Chifuyu wanted to move but her body is still too limp to do anything other than react when Ichika assaults it.

"Come on Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika carried Chifuyu off from the kitchen table and made her kneel on the floor.

"!"

Chifuyu now has a very close view of her own little brother's manhood, the one that took her first time just minutes ago. Chifuyu knew that this is wrong but her body doesn't share her sentiment. Her pussy started to become wet, really wet just for being really close of Ichika cock.

"Well are you just going to stare at it?"

Ichika gave Chifuyu a cruel look.

(Ichika how did you turn like this? I didn't raise you to be like this, so why?)

Chifuyu desperately tried to think of a good explanation to this sudden development. But then the image of the wine that they drank flashed in her mind. There was no doubt about it, that was the cause of all this.

"Heh."

But Chifuyu's trial of thought was cut short when Ichika rammed his cock straight into her mouth reaching up to her throat.

"Ughhhhh!"

Chifuyu's eyes completely turned dazed as her pussy convulsed as she came hard.

(No… this can't….. I must…..)

Chifuyu's mind started to blank out as Ichika started to move his cock in her mouth. The feeling of her brother's cock rubbing all over her throat caused Chifuyu's body to convulse in pleasure.

"Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh! Ughhh!"

Chifuyu's throat was repeatedly violated by Ichika.

"You're pretty good Chifuyu-nee. Here is your prize."

Ichika thrust his cock hard into Chifuyu's throat and cummed really hard.

"Ugggghhhh!"

Chifuyu was forced to drink her brother's cum. Ichika didn't take out his cock in Chifuyu's mouth and cummed in there repeatedly.

"Ugggghhhhhh!

Chifuyu cummed repeatedly as more of Ichika's cum poured into her throat.

"Haaaaa…"

After a while of making her sister drink his cum, Ichika finally removed his cock in her sister's throat.

"Hehehehehe, Chifuyu-nee is one big slut."

Ichika kneeled down and cupped Chifuyu's chin.

"Haaaaaa….."

Chifuyu was dazed; she just stared at Ichika with a gaping mouth, some of Ichika cum was flowing out of Chifuyu's mouth as she drooled. Chifuyu looked like a little kid with her mouth open, ready for a treat.

"Does Chifuyu-nee want more?"

Ichika made a teasing question to his sister.

"S-Stop this Ichika….."

Chifuyu's voice was shaky and very weak.

"Stop? Honestly you need to be more honest with yourself."

Ichika captured Chifuyu's wet and still convulsing pussy and inserted three fingers in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu clung to Ichika as her little brother made really hard stroke in her pussy with his fingers.

"No!"

Chifuyu tried to fight off the pleasure but it was futile, she came hard after just a few strokes of Ichika's fingers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! "

Chifuyu just embraced Ichika as her body shuddered as she climaxed.

"I know that nee-san isn't satisfied with just one so I guess I'll keep going."

Ichika removed his fingers from Chifuyu's pussy. He made her lay down on her floor and positioned himself on top of her.

"Is Chifuyu-nee prepared?"

Ichika looked at the helpless expression of his big sister nd couldn't help but feel really aroused. Never has Ichika seen Chifuyu make such a face, Chifuyu always appeared as a very strong woman with almost no weaknesses but now she looked very vulnerable and it is pretty hard to believe that this is the strongest woman in the world, the Brunhilde.

"Hehehehehehe…"

Ichika grinned evilly as he rammed his penis without warning deep into his sister, piercing all the way into her womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAHHHHHH! AHHHHAAAA! AHHHHAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chifuyu moaned and gasped loudly as Ichika fucked her in a missionary position. Chifuyu's mind blanked out, all the last vestiges of resistance and the clinging to the norms of society got flushed out of her mind when she felt the hard strokes of her little brother rub her sensitive places.

"….."

Ichika kissed Chifuyu's neck as he repeatedly violated his own sister.

"Haaaaa…haaaaaa…haaaaaa…."

Chifuyu slumped in Ichika's arms.

"Geez, you're really hopeless nee-san."

Ichika made an evil smile as he laid eyes on the weak face of his big sister.

"Prepare yourself Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika whispered under his breath, minutes later Ichika's thrust began to speed up. This made the dazed Chifuyu wake up from her pleasure-induced stupor.

"Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika!"

Chifuyu repeatedly spoke her little brother's name as Ichika's penis started hitting all her sensitive spots.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAAAAAAAAA!"

Chifuyu's pussy started convulsing really hard as she came again and again and again.

"Guh!"

Ichika thrust very deep into Chifuyu, piercing her womb and releasing his seed directly in his sister's womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu climaxed really hard that she lost consciousness.

"Chifuyu-nee, Tabane-nee…. Both of you are now mine."

Ichika stood up after he finished violating Chifuyu.

"…..The night is still young, I still have a lot of training to give the two of you."

Ichika picked up the two and carried them upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinite Stratos: The Big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Waiting for the fourth episode of Infinite Stratos, really excited to see the appearance of Squall and Madoka. Woohooo! Also I'm very excited to witness the performance of the [Silent Zephyrs] against the girls, more IS battles! YAY!

Back to my story, I really felt guilty about what I did to Tabane and Chifuyu but I just have to write it. The next chapters might take place in the IS academy, but the lemons will follow Ichika all the way, it might even escalate too.

That's about it for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

The continuation:

Ichika arrived in his room and set the two women down on his bed.

"Haaaaa….Ichika…"

Chifuyu mumbled while still dazed.

"Ikkun…."

Tabane also started to murmur in her dazed state.

"Hehehehehehehe…"

Ichika smirked when he laid eyes on the two. The two of the most powerful women he knew, Ichika always viewed Chifuyu, his sister as the strongest woman in his life. He respect and loves her deeply not just because she is the only family he has left but also for the fact that she also loves him in the same way, although she doesn't show it most of the time. For Tabane, Ichika also regards her as a towering figure of achievement, she just invented the greatest weapon in all of mankind and add to that the title of being the only one who can stand the wrath of his big sister. Chifuyu and Tabane are the towers of inspiration that Ichika wants to climb someday.

"Haaahhaaa…."

"Haaahhaaa…."

But now, these two women he respected are now laid there on his bed, dazed because he just broke the two of them earlier. Now that the storm of lust slightly cleared in Ichika's mind, he started to wonder why he violated his big sister and his big sister's friend in the first place. Well sure they are beautiful and posses drop-dead figures but he knew that he would never do this to them, he respect them too much. Though deep in his mind, he did secretly lust for them.

"Hmmmmm…"

Ichika sat down on the bed side and looked at the two women who are still dazed.

(I just violated them roughly just moments ago but I'm still not satisfied.)

Ichika mused as he felt his lust slowly building up again.

(I'm still not satisfied, I still want to fuck them.)

Ichika growled as the frustration grew and spread fast inside him.

"Hehehehehehe…"

Ichika started to laugh evilly again as he set his lust-crazed eyes on the both Chifuyu and Tabane.

"Time to wake up."

Ichika removed his shirt and shorts that he kept on when he fucked the two earlier. He got on the bed and proceeded to finger the still dazed Chifuyu and Tabane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two immediately woke up when their still sensitive, pussies were suddenly violated once again.

"Well that always works."

Ichika kept on stroking the sensitive cunts of the two.

"Ichika! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

Chifuyu gasped and moaned at the violent movements of Ichika's fingers stirred her inside.

"Ikkun! Ikkun! Ahhhhhh! Aaahhhhh!

Tabane whimpered as she got aroused so bad by the playful touch of Ichika.

"Hehehehehehe….."

Ichika grinned evilly and forced his fingers deeper into the two women, resulting to Chifuyu and Tabane cumming hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The two women wailed as they reach another unbearable climax.

"Haaaa…haaaaa…haaaaa….haaaaaaaa…haaaaa….."

Chifuyu after climaxing hard once again started to breathe deeply, desperately trying to catch her breath because of the exhilarating climaxing she experienced earlier.

"Ahhhh….haaaaaa…hhhhhaaaaa…..haaa…ahhh…."

Tabane was also the same, the blank look on her face signifies that her body is enjoying this rough treatment very well.

"Now that the two of you had your fill, it's you two return the favor."

Ichika drew his drenched fingers from the pussies of the two and grabbed them by the hair as he hoist them to their knees.

"Hehehehe….."

Ichika showed the two his now fully erect cock.

"Haaaa….."

"Uhhmmmm…."

Chifuyu and Tabane looked at the thing that bullied them earlier. Chifuyu made the first move and leaned down to lick the meaty treat. Tabane followed and joined Chifuyu in licking the hard cock of Ichika.

"That good…."

Ichika allowed the two horny women taste his meatstick.

"Fast-learning slaves…"

Ichika smirked in satisfaction.

"Haaaaaaaa….."

Chifuyu began to trace the full length of the hard cock, covering every inch with her saliva, tasting the flavor of the bully that abused her earlier.

"Haaaahhhaaaa….."

Tabane focused on the tip and sucked the head vigorously. She moved her tongue and licked the sensitive head once it slides inside her mouth and sucks it strongly when it goes out.

"Guh….."

Ichika groaned when the pleasure grew by the second, this two are really skilled or rather they are naturals in this act despite the fact that this is their first time.

"Guh!"

Ichika released a hot stream of cum on the face of the two women stimulating his cock.

"Haaaaaa….."

"Haaaaaa….."

Chifuyu and Tabane looked at him with their dazed looks while they proceeded to lick off the dripping cum on his cock.

"Ichika….."

"Ikkun…"

The two women would mumbled while they continuously suck and lick Ichika's manhood.

"Good…."

Ichika grabbed the two again by the hair and made them stop their licking on his cock.

"Hehehehe… Nee-san you have a lot of cum in your mouth why don't you share it with Tabane-nee."

Ichika turned Chifuyu's head to face Tabane. Tabane instinctively leaned to Chifuyu and tasted Ichika's cream that is in Chifuyu's mouth.

"Uhuhummmm"

"Uhuhummmm"

The two started to deep kiss each other while they shared Ichika's cum through their mouths.

"Two hopeless sluts."

Ichika smirked at the two while they tongue kiss each other.

"Don't stop now."

Ichika grabbed the two women who are still locking lips with each other and placed them on his bed. Tabane was on top while Chifuyu was underneath her. Ichika spread open the entangled lips of the two women, giving him a clear view of their pussies.

Ichika positioned himself, he aimed his cock right on Chifuyu's pussy and he began to stroke Tabane's cunt with his fingers.

"Uhuhummmm"

"Uhuhummmm"

The two started moaning when they felt that Ichika is slowly teasing them. But nothing could've prepared them for what Ichika did next.

"Hiiiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiiiii!"

Chifuyu and Tabane whimpered when they got penetrated deeply. Ichika's cock pierced Chifuyu all the way to her womb and Ichika rammed his fingers deep into Tabane's pussy.

"Hehehehehe…"

Ichika grinned as he started to move.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAA!"

The two started to moan and wail uncontrollably. They are really sensitive right now since they have been violated non-stop by Ichika and now without so much as rest they are once again fucked violently.

"Didn't I say you could stop kissing?"

Ichika pushed Tabane's head back to kissing Chifuyu and the two started their deep kissing once more.

"Hehehehehe…."

Ichika snickered when he heard the slutty moans of the two as they sucked each other's saliva while they kissed. Ichika started to pick up speed in his strokes causing the two to became more passionate in their kissing.

"How about I go faster."

Ichika picked up the pace as started to violate the two even more rougher.

"Aaaahahaaaaaahhhaaaaa!"

"Aaaahahaaaaaahhhaaaaa!"

The two released their wails when the pleasure of being raped roughly by the boy they both secretly adored jolted their senses.

"AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The two started to scream in pleasure as they cummed again and again.

"Ahahahahaha….."

Ichika made a cruel laugh as he went even faster. His cock is already hitting the walls of Chifuyu's womb, causing his big sister to nearly insane due to too much pleasure. Meanwhile his fingers were spreading open Tabane convulsing pussy violating every corner he can reach.

"AAAAAHHAAAAA!"

"AAAAAHHAAAAA!"

The two limped up; Tabane is now dazed as her face is resting in Chifuyu's neck, while Chifuyu had a dazed expression as she looked up in the ceiling.

"Guh!"

Ichika cummed hard inside his sister, making her squirt out her juices as she climaxed hard. Meanwhile, Tabane also cummed hard when Ichika's fingers finally stirred her to the point of climaxing so hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two let out a scream as they came their hardest.

"Haaaaaaa…"

"Haaaaaaa…"

Chifuyu and Tabane once again were sent back to the land of the dazed. The poor duo was once again made to cum to the point of near fainting. Ichika withdrew his cock and his fingers from the pussies of the two and proceeded to enjoy the sight of the two in their slutty state.

"Sorry to say but both of you are still not entitled to rest."

Ichika picked up the dazed Tabane and positioned her on all fours on the floor. Tabane could barely had any strength that the moment Ichika placed her on the ground, she slumped like a puppet without a string.

"What a hopeless slut."

Ichika picked up Tabane's waist to meet his and aimed his cock on Tabane's still convulsing pussy.

"Haaaaaaa….Ikkun…."

Tabane said in a dazed.

Ichika grinned at Tabane and mercilessly rammed his cock into Tabane's sensitive pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

Tabane wildly screamed as Ichika raped her thoroughly. Tears began to lace Tabane's eyes as the pleasure of being violated without end finally broke her sanity.

"Now swear your servitude to me!"

Ichika raised his voice as he stroked his cock deeper into Tabane, the squishing sound of his cock violently fucking Tabane's dripping pussy loudly filled the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHAA…..I…..AAAHHAHAHAA….TABANE… SHINONONO…AHHAHAHA…..SWEAR….HER….SERVITUDE…..TO….. IKKUN AS…HIS PERSONAL…..CUM DUMPSTER….AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHA!"

Tabane loudly proclaimed her surrender to Ichika in between her slutty moans.

"Say it again!"

Ichika grinned even more as he completely broke Tabane. His cock made a full penetration in Tabane's womb, sending a storm of pleasure to Tabane's body resulting to the poor scientist losing all reason and finally surrendering herself as Ichika personal toy of pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Tabane started to cry as Ichika fucked her harder.

"Guh!"

Ichika started to become even more violent in his thrust as he neared his orgasm.

"GUH!"

Ichika's hard and powerful thrust literally remodeled Tabane's inside to fit only his cock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tabane now made very slutty screams as she continued to cum uncontrollably.

"GUUUUUH!"

Finally Ichika unleashed a flood of cum inside Tabane's womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Tabane let out a loud scream when she felt flood of Ichika's cum poured without a stop inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Tabane screamed again when she experienced another sanity-breaking orgasm. Her pussy convulsed so hard as she released so much of her juices.

(THUD)

Ichika dismounts Tabane and the completely limp and broken Tabane slumped on the floor, she was now a mess on the floor.

"….."

Ichika sets his sights on Chifuyu on the bed who is now on some level awake and was able to witness how he broke Tabane.

"I-Ichika…please don't do this…"

Chifuyu mumbled in a weak voice, she has no strength left in her body that even her voice is soft and barely audible, but in the quiet room where no noise is present, Ichika can hear her plea clearly.

"What's this? The Brunhilde is begging her little brother not to ravage her? Hehehehehe….."

Ichika leaned close to Chifuyu when he got close to his terrified big sister.

"Please…..Ichika…"

Chifuyu last beg set off Ichika's lust.

Ichika grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"Uuuhhuumm!"

Chifuyu moaned loudly as Ichika ravaged her mouth to no end.

Ichika grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze causing Chifuyu to weaken even more in his touch.

"Heheheheheheheh."

Ichika fingered Chifuyu's pussy violently, resulting to Chifuyu moaning even more and cumming hard just seconds later.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu slumped on Ichika's chest as her strength vanished when she came.

"Hmmmmm… Now what to do to make you submit….. I know…"

Ichika sat with his legs stretched out. Chifuyu sat opposite to Ichika and placed her hips onto him and spreads her legs wide apart. Ichika puts both hands on Chifuyu's lower back and draws her to him. Ichika decided to violate his big sister by using the Hokake Chausu or the Sailboat Tea-grinding mill position.

"Hehehehehehe…."

Ichika pulled Chifuyu to him and rammed his massive cock into his sister's sopping pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu wailed and moaned as her inside got punished even harder than the last. Her pussy is now being remodeled to suit only Ichika's cock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu cummed repeatedly as she lost control of her own body completely, her pussy dripped cum again and again everytime Ichika rams his cock into her violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu's sanity finally vanished when Ichika pierced through her womb and started hit all the sensitive spot in it.

"Now it's your turn! Submit!"

Ichika ordered as she pulled her in and fucked Chifuyu's pussy even more violently.

The sounds of Ichika's cock ravaging Chifuyu is now clearly heard when his strokes grew even faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu's pussy convulsed and released her cum again and again.

"I…AAAHHHHHHHH….ORIMURA CHIFUYU…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…HEREBY…SWEAR…AAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHH…TO BECOME…..MY…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…..LITTLE BROTHER'S…..PERSONAL SLAVE…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…..AND WILL…DEVOTE…..MY ENTIRE…LIFE….TO SERVING HIM…AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu finally surrendered herself to her little brother fully as the last remnants of her sanity flew out the window.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichika laughed in triumph as he completely enslaved both Tabane Shinonono and Chifuyu Orimura.

"Now time for your prize!"

Ichika released all his pent up lust and pushed Chifuyu down on the bed. He mounted her and proceeded to break his sister in the Missionary position.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu is now enjoying this like a sex slave should, Ichika roughly fucked her continuously cumming pussy with his cock.

"GUH!"

Ichika one powerful thrust that pierced Chifuyu all the way to her womb.

"GUUUUUUUUH!"

Ichika released a hot stream of his seed into his big sister.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the house, but those outside heard nothing because of the super-strong force field Tabane set up outside the Orimura household.

Minutes later.

Ichika is sitting on the bed as he rested.

"Uhhhhuummmm….."

"Uhhhhuummmm….."

While Chifuyu and Tabane were kneeling between his legs and sucked his cock. Ichika's excess cum were flowing out of the pussies of Chifuyu and Tabane, staining the floor.

"Good slaves…"

Ichika looked at the two and smiled.

"""Thank you master."""

Chifuyu and Tabane moaned in the same time.

(Back to the present)

Chifuyu now remembered what happened last night.

"Uuuuuuu…. My head…"

Ichika woke up.

"UUUUUUU! Morning already?"

Tabane also got up.

Chifuyu stared at the two for a few moments before she snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Chifuyu's loud roar echoed throughout the house.

Good thing the force field was still on.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Hey guys came here to bring another chapter, I'm surprise that many liked this, I just made this story out on a whim and really didn't put much thought in it but I guess I really should continue this and give it a good plot. Also I might involve some of the girls… I guess.

That's about it and waiting for the subs of Infinite Stratos episode 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Their reactions:

(Silence)

Ichika together with his big sister Chifuyu and the best friend of her big sister Tabane sat on the sofa while wearing really awkward faces.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Ichika looked like he was ready to commit seppuku, Chifuyu also was the same and Tabane looked like she wanted to go to the bathroom.

(More Silence)

The three didn't move a muscle. Ichika remained looking on the ground with a really inexplicable face, of course why wouldn't he be. Although he remembered them vaguely, he was really sure that he just raped both his big sister and his big sister friend last night and he did it in such a dominating fashion.

(What the hell did I just do? I just raped Chifuyu-nee and also Tabane-nee! I can't face the two of them after what I did to the two of them. I…. did that and that and that to the two of them. What the hell! Seppuku could only be the salvation I have left.)

Ichika was really guilty about what he did.

On the other hand, Chifuyu was covering her face while also looking down on the floor. Remembering the hot and steamy "activity" she did with her own little brother threw Chifuyu for a loop, her mind was swirling in its attempt to find an explanation as to how that happened.

(What just happened to me last night? I don't know anymore!)

Chifuyu was starting to blush as the memories flashed in her mind again and again.

Meanwhile, Tabane was squirming in her seat. She can't believe that her first was taken from her by Ichika and forcefully at that too. Of course she wasn't really mad, she felt rather aroused by it. After all, Ichika is the only man she cares for. But still it embarrassed her to no end whenever she remembers the naughty things she did with Ichika last night.

(Ikkun was so manly last night. I can't believe that he would go as far as making me and Chi-chan submit to him. KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ikkun no ecchi!)

Tabane started to smiled an idiot as she remembered the rough treatment she got from Ichika last night.

(Even more silence)

A furious contest of silence was taking place in the living room of the Orimura household. But finally one of them broke the silence, it was Tabane.

"Ummmmm… Chi-chan, Ikkun are the two of you okay?" Tabane carefully spoke as the two right now especially Chifuyu are really touchy.

"…."

Ichika remained quiet. Tabane didn't want to disturb the already disturbed boy so she turned to Chifuyu.

"Don't interrupt me now Tabane, I'm trying to figure out what will I do now."

Chifuyu said with a really awkward face.

Tabane just laughed dryly at the tense atmosphere.

(What do I do? The two of them are really taking this pretty hard.)

Tabane looked at the two siblings.

(Maybe I should tell them that it was my fault.)

Tabane took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell the truth. Bad idea.

"Ummm, Chi-chan, Ikkun you two don't have to take it that hard because it wasn't your fault that happened, it was my fault." Tabane spilled the beans to the two. Chifuyu and Ichika looked up to her for the first time and stare with a lot of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu's voice sounded more confused now.

Tabane fidgeted for a moment before she spoke.

"I kind of….. did something to the drink that we drank last night…." Tabane just smiled clumsily at the two. Ichika and Chifuyu also stared at her with so much confusion.

"…"

"…"

Ichika and Chifuyu didn't speak for a while so Tabane decided to continue.

"Well I planned to use that so that the three of us can have a heart-to-heart talk, but I think I used too much of the x-stuff that is why we kind of…..lost control." Tabane made another clumsy smile. But now Chifuyu's confused face turned into a smiling but scary expression.

"So let me get this straight, you did something to the drink and that caused us to lose control and act like total idiots. Right?"

Chifuyu stood up from her seat.

"Yes."

Tabane smiled not noticing that the danger levels are already rising fast.

"So the one who is at fault here, is you."

Chifuyu stopped right in front of Tabane.

"Yes."

Tabane thought that all was better now, but the poor scientist thought wrong.

"So the one I should skin alive right now is you."

Chifuyu looked at Tabane with a lot of rage.

"Yes. Wait what?"

(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!?" Chifuyu placed Tabane in one of her death-chokes.

"Chi-chan I wasn't entirely my fault though you were enjoying it too when Ikkun di-"

Before Tabane could finish Chifuyu tightened the choke.

"DO YOU THINK I CAN STILL FACE MY BROTHER AND LOOK HIM EYE TO EYE AFTER THAT! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Chifuyu roared as she choked Tabane more.

"Chi-chan is being unreasonable!" Tabane whined.

Meanwhile as the two wrestled with each other. Ichika looked at the two with really guilty eyes, although he knew that it was all an accident, he knew that he is still at fault. He should've controlled himself, but no he just surrendered to his own lust for the two important women in his life.

(All of it was my fault.)

Ichika closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he prepared himself to speak.

"Chifuyu-nee, Tabane-nee." Ichika suddenly spoke. The two women who are trying to kill each other looked in surprise at the boy who has been mum for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Ichika said with a really dejected face.

Chifuyu lost her anger when she saw the pure remorse that riddles Ichika's face. Tabane felt guilty about all this, she was the one who is truly at fault but it was Ichika who was really sorry.

"It was all fault, I didn't control myself so I ended up….doing that to the two of you." Ichika said as he slowly hung his head down in shame.

"I-If the two of you for pregnant… I'll take responsibility." Ichika said as he looked to the two with burning determination.

"UH!?"

"UH!?"

Chifuyu and Tabane blushed as hard when they heard Ichika's determined declaration. He just said that he will take responsibility if the one got pregnant. It made the two of them flutter in joy in the inside even though the sane part of their mind is very confused as to why they are feeling overjoyed.

(Ichika said that he will take responsibility if I get pregnant? Well it's only natural for him to do so since he did it many times inside me. But there is the problem of it because we are siblings and society doesn't permit such indecent relationships but come to think of it he still needs to take the responsibility as the father since the child is his anyway….)

Chifuyu was taken aback by the declaration of her little brother that she totally forgot the wrong part of this situation and just stared off into space while blushing a red as a cherry.

(Ikkun's baby? If I get pregnant then I'll carry Ikkun's baby. UUUUUU! What would Houki-chan say if she found out that I had sex with Ikkun!? But Ikkun has a responsibility now; after all he did all those things to me and Chi-chan. So as a man he must face the consequences if me and Chi-chan got pregnant…..)

Tabane turned away while blushing as she rambled in her about what might happen in the future.

The two women continued on with their delusion until they finally snapped out of their stupors.

"WAIT! IT'S BAD IF I GET PREGNANT!" Chifuyu suddenly exclaimed.

"ME! A MOTHER! I'M NOT PREPARED YET!" Tabane also exclaimed.

The two looked like they were about to lose their mind.

"ICHIKA YOU SHOULD'VE WORN A CONDOM! OR MAYBE YOU COULD'VE USED THE WITHDRAWAL METHOD!"

Chifuyu grabbed Ichika's collar and started shaking him wildly.

"IKKUN! WHAT WOULD HOUKI-CHAN SAY IF I GOT PREGNANT! SHE'LL KILL ME IF SHE KNEW THE BABY IS YOURS!" Tabane whined in the background.

The two are really out of their minds.

"B-But I couldn't I was out of control…." Ichika tried to speak but his voice was drowned by the hysterical voices of the two women.

Minutes later….

The two at least calmed down and sat back on the sofa but they are still confused about what to do. Ichika went to the kitchen and brought the two women water.

"…"

"…"

The two are still muddled with their thoughts of being mothers. Luckily before they lost their minds Ichika accidentally asked the question.

"Is yesterday a safe day for you two?"

Ichika's query suddenly made the two remember.

(Wait a minute; It was my safe day yesterday.)

Chifuyu breathe a sigh of relief.

(Oh yeah it was my safe day.)

Tabane also exhaled in relief.

"?"

Ichika just tilted his head in confusion. But later he started to gawk at the two women who started to calm down. Ichika noticed once again how beautiful Chifuyu and Tabane really are. Chifuyu's blushing face made Ichika heart thump faster while Tabane's cute pout while looking away.

(Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee are really beautiful.)

Ichika blushed as he looked at them.

"Well I think it's time that I should go." Tabane stood up.

"Already but don't you want to have breakfast here?" Ichika offered Tabane to stay for breakfast.

"Nah, but thank you Ikkun especially for last night." Tabane whispered at Ichika as she hugged him and pressed her breasts at him.

"UMMM!" Ichika tensed up when he felt the really soft assets of Tabane being pressed on to him.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

The two suddenly got whacked on the head by Chifuyu.

"Just go already." Chifuyu crossed his arms and looked sternly at the two.

"Ehehehehe! Chi-chan is jealous!" Tabane skittered away from the house before Chifuyu could nab her and turn her into soup.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika just smiled at her big sister who was really irritated right now.

"Well I guess we better have breakfast." Ichika turned to his big sister and smiled.

Chifuyu suddenly blushed when she saw the handsome face of her little brother.

"Let's just have breakfast already." Chifuyu turned around and acted all tsundere. But she suddenly felt her legs suddenly limp up and lose her footing.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika caught her from behind to prevent her from falling down. But right now their bodies squashed against each other.

"Uhm!"

"Uhm!"

Ichika felt the soft and warm flesh of his big sister. Ichika suddenly felt aroused especially when his big sister turned to him with a vulnerable expression. Ichika got really tempted to kiss her.

(Chifuyu-nee….)

Ichika's mind started to blank out.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu who is being held by Ichika's strong and lean arms suddenly felt a strange warmth slowly creep up in her body. She started lose her mind as she stared into Ichika's blushing face who was behind him.

(Ichika….)

Chifuyu slowly leaned closer to Ichika and Ichika closed the distance between their lips.

"Uhhhhhmmmm!"

The two siblings shared a hot kiss that soon got more intense by the second.

"…WAIT!"

Chifuyu woke up from her pleasurable kiss and gave her little brother a vicious slap.

(SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP)

Minutes later…..

The two finally had their breakfast. Chifuyu was timidly eating her meal, she had a really embarrassed expression that she tried to cover up with a scowl, but the blush blown all of her façade. Meanwhile Ichika ate his breakfast as well….. with a slap mark on his left cheek.

(Idiot…..)

But soon a small smile of satisfaction appeared momentarily on Chifuyu's lips.

(Scene Change)

After the vacation.

Ichika is now back to the IS academy. Our bumbling protagonist is now sitting on his desk as he listened to his sister's lesson.

(I felt like it was a dream…)

Ichika thought in a daze. He totally forgot one important rule if you're in Chifuyu's class…always pay attention.

"Orimura…"

Ichika tensed up as he slowly looked up to see his sister's stern and angry face.

"Uhhh!"

Ichika and Chifuyu's eyes met and the memories of their sensual union suddenly returned.

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

The two suddenly blushed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOZING OFF ORIMURA!"

Chifuyu covered her embarrassment by hitting her little brother.

The girls especially, Houki, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte became curious of the sudden change in the interaction of the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Hey guys new chapter again! The I'm really curious when will the volume 9 of the Infinite Stratos LN might come out on Baka-tsuki, I really need to know about the next happenings in LN. Anyway, I received some good comments about this, thanks guys this really helps me keep going. On another note, I'm curious about the episode 5 of the IS anime, did they change the order of events? Because I saw on the on the episode that Madoka already showed herself to Ichika before the Cannonball fast event. But whatever complaining won't do anything, I'll just watch it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to IzuruYumizuru.

The ramifications:

After class, Ichika and his usual companions are now walking back to the dorms to rest themselves after a long day in classes. But today, their school life isn't so smooth since today their teacher OrimuraChifuyu seemed to be having issues as she lashes out at anyone who annoys her. The first one on the list was her little brother Ichika who got pounded his head like a drum for dazing off in class earlier.

(Why did Chifuyu-nee hit me so hard anyway?)

Ichika wondered as he rubbed his aching head. The poor sixteen year old boy just lost count how many times Chifuyu smacked him in the head today.

(Chifuyu-nee must be really angry about what I did to her.)

Ichika sighed but later blushed when he started to remember what he did in that fateful night. But his delusions of that hot and steamy night got interrupted when Houki suddenly spoke to him.

"Ichika why is Orimura-sensei so edgy today?"

Houki curiously asked Ichika about the odd behavior of his older sister.

"Yeah, why is the instructor so short-tempered today? She just smacked me and Charlotte for arriving 2 seconds late in class earlier." Laura also spoke as she crossed her arms while wearing a really curious expression.

"I-I don't know." Ichika looked away and just laughed dryly at the girls.

"Ichika, you didn't do anything did you?" Charlotte suddenly directed her ominous question to Ichikawith a narrow and scary eyes to match.

"Did you Ichika-san?" Cecilia also joined in the interrogation.

"No I didn't do anything, it's just that Chifuyu-nee is having a bad day today." Ichikaofcourse lied if he told the girls that Chifuyu is like that because he just took his big sister's virginity and also dominated her is already a suicide.

"Well I have never seen Chifuyu-san act in such a way before, well I have to say that she is always scowling but she is not edgy like today." Rin cupped her chin as she ruminated solemnly.

"W-We should just wait it out, I mean Chifuyu-nee might get a better mood by tomorrow." Ichika forced an end of the discussion regarding his sister, everytime he hears the mention of his sister the memories of him dominating her returned with a vengeance in his mind, especially when he broke her in the missionary position.

"I guess so…. So Ichika what did you do during the vacation?" Charlotte was the first one to start a new topic.

"Um well…" Ichika could't come up with anything because the only things dangling in his mind right now is the memories of his heavily violating his big sister Chifuyu and Tabane.

"T-That well I did that….." A blush soon crept its way on Ichika's face. The girls raised their eyebrows a little, a minute suspicion developed in the minds of the young girls when they saw the embarrassed face of Ichika.

"What's the matter with you Ichika?" Laura leaned forward and placed a hand on Ichika's forehead.

"You're face is really warm, are you having a slight fever?" Laura's face suddenly became worried.

"Ichika I think we should go to the nurse's office." Houki sudden grabbed the right arm of Ichika while blushing a little. The four girls tensed up when Houki made the first strike, the competition followed shortly.

"Ichika-san why don't we go to the nurse's office and get you checked." Cecilia grabbed Ichika's left arm.

"AH! Cecilia and Houki you're cheating!" Charlotte tearfully pouted at the two girls clinging to Ichika's arms like glue.

"HEY! YOU TWO STOP THAT!" Rin started raging around.

"You two let go of my wife, this is a blatant attempt to seduce my wife!" Laura started complaining.

The quarreling of the five echoed loudly on the entrance of the first year dorms, in fact many students have already started to gather around the quarreling Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura.

"Hey guy maybe we could tone this down a little." Ichika is badly outspoken in this situation, his voice is always drowned out by the screaming of the five.

"Oh? Creating a ruckus in the entrance eh?" Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Ichika froze when they heard the piercing voice of the strongest woman in the world.

"…C-Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika turned around and saw the scowling face of his big sister, she is really pissed off right now.

""""""O-Orimura-sensei!?""""""

The girls shivered when they saw the angry face of Chifuyu.

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

Chifuyu smacked the five on the head and gave Ichika's turn an extra hard smack.

"""""Uuuuuuu…."""""

The five settled like kitten after they got hit, no sign of their feisty nature anywhere.

"The five of you go back to your rooms before I change my mind and make all of you walk around the academy in [Uchigane] without the [PIC]." Chifuyu's ominous threat made the girls scamper away for their lives even the students who are just watching also scurried away before they incur the wrath of the Brunhilde.

"….."

Ichika was the one left standing in front of his sister.

"Orimura why aren't you going?" Chifuyu asked Ichika with her expression now slightly softer than the demonic form earlier.

"…Chifuyu-nee is there something wrong?" Ichika asked Chifuyu with a serious face. Chifuyu flinched a little when she saw the manly expression that Ichika made, the faint blush soon followed and lightly colored the cheeks of Chifuyu in a pinkish red color.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you having a fever." Ichika tool a step closer and placed a hand on Chifuyu's forehead. Chifuyu was a bit sensitive when Ichika's hand suddenly touched her that she immediately responded with a solid uppercut that sent Ichika flying.

(THUD)

Ichika unconscious body landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh shit!" Chifuyu suddenly realized her instant action and quickly tended to her unconscious little brother.

(Why did I do that?)

Chifuyu cradled the head of her little brother who is now lying unconscious on the ground. Chifuyu looked at the face of her unconscious brother, the blush on her face started to become more noticeable as she stares on Ichika's face.

"(Sigh), I went kind of overboard." Chifuyu mumbled as she carried her little brother to her quarters, she first thought of taking him to his room but that would be too risky with the girls lurking around him Chifuyu didn't consider the nurse's office since it was just as dangerous as his room.

Later, Chifuyu's room.

Chifuyu sat on her bedside after she placed the unconscious Ichika to her bed. Chifuyu punched the poor boy really hard that he still hasn't regained his consciousness yet.

"Better take a bath first, I'll just send him back when he wakes up." Chifuyu took off her overcoat and hung it on her chair. Chifuyu then entered the bathroom and took off all her clothes and proceeded with her bath.

(Geez, I can't get over about what me and Ichika did! It's still fresh in my mind and it keeps on repeating like a broken record whenever I see Ichika.)

Chifuyu mulled over her latest problem, being not able to forget the memory of her having sex with Ichika. This is the reason why she is so short-tempered and so touchy this past few days, everytime she sees Ichika the memories return in an instant just as when she thought she had already forgotten about them and to avoid showing an awkward expression Chifuyu covers up her embarrassment with her scowl and lashes out at whoever annoyed her.

(….. I'm such an idiot… This is all Tabane's fault! I swear if I see her I'll turn her into rabbit soup in an instant.)

Chifuyu growled in her thoughts as she thought of what punishment to give Tabane when she sees her again. But Chifuyu's building rage disappeared when the ecchi memory of her and Ichika returned once again.

(Hmmmmm!)

Chifuyu blushed when her mind fed her with the clear images of Ichika mounting her and pounding on her harshly.

"Guuuuuu….."

Chifuyu suddenly started to squirm her thighs when she felt a tingling feeling all over her body. Her face and soon her body began to heat up as the memories played on and are becoming more explicit.

"…."

But before Chifuyu could do anything she would curse herself for she slapped herself hard to snap lost self back to reality.

"This is getting worse and worse….." Chifuyu stepped out of the shower as she finished with her bath.

Chifuyu stepped out of the bathroom with only her bathrobe on, she wasn't worried that Ichika might wake up and see her in such an attire, in past Ichika has already seen her many times in her after bath attires not to mention that she and Ichika went all out just days ago. Everything was revealed in that fateful day so why becoming embarrassed now?

Chifuyu went to her closet which is right beside her bed. As Chifuyu rummaged the closet for an appropriate attire, her eyes were always attract by the glimpses of Ichika's snoozing face.

"Hmmmm….."

Chifuyu stopped looking for her attire as she slowly entered a daze. Her eyes started to focus on Ichika's face and later his lips. The lips of her little brother are very tempting to her because those are the same lips that took her first kiss just days ago.

"….Ichika." Chifuyu leaned close to her brother and started to lightly kiss the lips of her sleeping brother. She didn't mind now that she is only dressed with just a bathrobe and nothing underneath that could hide her naked body, Chifuyu slowly lost control of herself when she once again tasted the lips of her little brother, Chifuyu felt a little ashamed to do this to her sleeping brother. Taking advantage of his weak state jus to fulfill her growing lust for her own sibling.

"Hmmmmmm!"

Chifuyu started making sounds that indicate her enjoyment of this wrong act. She started kissing her brother lightly at first, just small pecks on the lips then it grew a slightly forceful kissing until it became a full blown deep-kissing. Chifuyu started to mount on top of her brother and kissed him more passionately. Chifuyu slowly lost control over her womanly lust as she took off Ichika's uniform, she first took off her little brother's shirt.

"….." Chifuyu ogled at the exposed muscles of Ichika's shirtless body, Chifuyu unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes wandered down to the toned chest and the chiseled abdomen, Ichika really did hae a trained body, after Chifuyu was the one to thank for that.

"Ichika….sorry….."

Chifuyu mumbled before she started kissing he little brother's body. She licked and sucked Ichika's neck as her hands greedily explore his shirtless body.

(Ichika… you're so warm.)

Chifuyu's breasts suddenly spilled out of the robe because of her restless touching of her little brother, but she didn't bother to hide it. Ichika was asleep anyway she is freely let her healthy jugs dangle and rub themselves on Ichika's hard chest.

"Haaaa….Ichika…"

Chifuyu went back to kissing her little brother's lips more forcefully this time. Chifuyu reached for her sensitive place between her legs. When her fingers got there she found that she is already pretty wet and ready for another blissful bonding with her little brother.

"Haaaa…" Chifuyu reached for her little brother's pants, she took off the belt and slid down the troublesome clothing and then Chifuyu also pulled down the boxers of her little brother.

"Ah!"

Chifuyu was shocked when she saw the awakened beast hiding inside Ichika's pants.

"Ichika's…cock."

Chifuyu grabbed the erect penis of her little brother and started to lick it, tracing the shape of the bully that Ichika has.

(It taste good.)

Chifuyu's mind began to blank out as the scent of her little brother flooded her senses.

"Uhhhh….. W-What is happening?" Ichika woke up finally woke up from his sleep.

The first thing that registered in his mind is the ceiling, Ichika automatically knew that he wasn't in his room but his trail of thought got interrupted when he felt a warm and wet feeling wrapped around his cock so he quickly got up and saw the biggest surprise in his life. Ichika saw his big sister, Chifuyu with a dazed expression as she suck his hard cock passionately.

"Chi-Chifuyu-nee!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Hey guys another chapter again! I may put some minor IS battles in this fic and it also might be longer. The other girls might also become involve with Ichika like Squall, Autumn and Madoka. This story will have a plot now and soon may involve my Female OCs from my other fic, maybe.

That's it for now! Still waiting for the next episode of Infinite Stratos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Having a bonding time with my sister:

"C-Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika is downright shocked to see his big sister giving him a fellatio.

"….."

Chifuyu just looked at Ichika with a dazed expression as she continued giving Ichika's cock an excellent blowjob.

"C-Chifuyu-nee…..wait…..what…." Ichika felt his orgasm coming quickly because Chifuyu was really excellent in her work. Minutes later Ichika released a hot stream of semen inside Chifuyu's mouth, Chifuyu took the entire length of Ichika's cock as she savored the taste of her little brother.

"Guh!" Ichika couldn't help it so he came again when the Chifuyu did a deep throating in his cock. Chifuyu looked up to Ichika and enjoyed seeing her little brother in such an expression, Ichika was trying his hardest not to moan in pleasure and he was really tense as he tried to endure the pleasurable work his sister is giving him.

"Ichika….. This is your fault you know." Chifuyu released Ichika's cock from his mouth and spoke to Ichika in such a cute way that her little brother blushed upon seeing her.

"Chifuyu-nee what is happening?" Ichika is really lost right now so he could only make a very muddled face as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"You blockhead." Chifuyu got up and slowly crawled her way to Ichika's face.

"Chifuyu-nee wait…." Ichika is really embarrassed to have his big sister's face right in front of his. Especially when his lust is slowly rising to the point where he loses control and push his sister down.

"Chifuyu-nee we're siblings we shouldn't do this." Ichika's blush really made him cute to Chifuyu's eyes. Chifuyu instead smiled at him.

"You just raped me Ichika just days ago Ichika, do you really have the right to say that."

Chifuyu pouted cutely at her little brother.

"I don't remember teaching you such vulgar acts Ichika but when you violated me you were so skillful. Were you doing it everyday with Shinonono and the others?" Chifuyu asked her little brother with a little worry in her voice.

"HUH?" Ichika was absolutely shocked with the question from his sister.

"I haven't done it with them! My first time was on you and Tabane-nee!" Ichika unconsciously spilled out those words. Chifuyu turned away in an embarrassed manner upon knowing that Ichika's first time just went to her. Somehow she was so happy upon knowing that.

"Ichika… do you want to do it again with me?" Ichika is now on the edge of his own sanity when his sister asked him the question. The memories of that fateful night returned to him again, Ichika's cock started to stiffen as hard as a rock especially when he noticed the attire of his big sister.

(Just a bathrobe, with no underwear…)

Ichika stared at the now exposed breasts of his big sister.

"Ichika…" Chifuyu called to Ichika again snapping him out of his stupor. Chifuyu straightened herself on top of Ichika and took off the bathrobe, showing Ichika the naked beauty of her body.

"…" Ichika widened his eyes when he saw the full extent of Chifuyu's beauty, the first time he seen this he was quite drunk so he didn't appreciate it that much but now that he is wide awake, Ichika is stunned.

"Ichika…" Chifuyu leaned to Ichika close enough that their foreheads touched. Chifuyu right now is so overwhelmed with her own lust that her sense of right and wrong just flew out the window.

"(Gulp)"

Ichika is now one step away from snapping to insane, his hands slowly reached for her big sister's exposed breasts. The moment he touched Chifuyu's breasts Ichika felt the soft and full feeling slowly filling up both his hands. First he gave them light and gentle squeezing and then later it turned into passionate squeezing.

"Mhhhh…." Chifuyu let out a sound indicating her enjoyment of her little brother's sensual touch. Ichika slowly turned Chifuyu around, now Chifuyu is the one being pinned in the bed. Ichika grabbed the soft mounds of her big sister and sucked her nipples.

"Ichika you're like a baby." Chifuyu smirked a little when she saw Ichika's dazed expression as he suckled on her breasts. But them more Ichika sucks her sensitive spots on her breasts the more she found herself panting and gasping in pleasure.

"Chifuyu-nee your breasts….feel so good." Ichika snuggled on Chifuyu's breasts. Chifuyu reached for Ichika's hair and ruffled it lovingly.

"What a kid." Chifuyu smiled sweetly at her little brother. Ichika hurriedly removed every clothing that was clinging on his body and hurriedly positioned himself on his sister. But Ichika didn't do anything yet, he first marveled at his big sister's beauty.

"Chifuyu-nee you're so beautiful." Ichika slowly leaned down and captured his big sister's lips. The kissing first started out as gentle and slow but later Ichika and Chifuyu started to deepen the kiss until their tongues entangled with each other.

(Ichika….)

Chifuyu enjoyed the kiss, especially when their tongues intertwined. The two started exchanging their saliva as they literally ate each other lips. Chifuyu wrapped her arms around Ichika's neck and pulled him close to her.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Chifuyu felt Ichika hard cock already touched her wet pussy as they kissed. Everytime the head of Ichika's cock touches her pussy, her body shudders in pleasure.

"Chifuyu-nee…" Ichika is now lost in his lust. His words are now filled with wanting for the body of his sister. Ichika finally broke off the kiss, he slowly straightened himself. Ichika grabbed Chifuyu's legs and spread it apart revealing the wet pussy between it.

"Chifuyu-nee you're really wet now." Ichika stared at Chifuyu's wet womanhood. Chifuyu turned away as she started becoming embarrassed at being seen by her little brother in such a state.

"Don't stare at it too much." Chifuyu mumbled in her embarrassment.

"I can, because it is mine right?" Ichika touched Chifuyu's pussy with his finger; he then gentle slid his fingers inside Chifuyu's pussy resulting to Chifuyu moaning in pleasure.

"Ichika….stop it." Chifuyu started to feel even more aroused by Ichika' teasing touch. Chifuyu started to grasp tightly the bed sheets as the pleasure she is feeling started becoming more and more unbearable.

"…..I can't take it anymore." Ichika started to lose the last shard of his sanity, seeing her big sister in such a state only furthered his already monstrous lust. Ichika removed his fingers on Chifuyu's pussy and without so much as a warning he rammed his hard cock inside her once again.

"AAAAAAH!" Chifuyu suddenly felt her inside being spread open by her little brother's manhood. Ichika started to pound her roughly; Ichika is now lost his own lust. The only thing that mattered to him the body of his sister.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika said in a hoarse voice as he continued on fucking Chifuyu's pussy with his cock. In just a few thrust Chifuyu already felt Ichika reached the mouth of her womb and now is slowly being opened by his forceful thrust.

"Guh!" Ichika stopped himself from cumming; he wanted to save all of it for last. He slowed down for a while and then later started to go even faster in pounding Chifuyu's pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chifuyu climaxed because of Ichika's constant pounding on her.

"Chifuyu-nee don't come so soon." Ichika then kissed Chifuyu again.

"Ichika…. You're too rough." Chifuyu whimpered as Ichika started to pick up the pace in his thrust and in one forceful stroke Ichika's cock pried open Chifuyu's womb and his cock started entering it and pounding Chifuyu's deepest place with his starving cock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chifuyu came repeatedly as the pleasure she is feeling started to become unbearable for her. Chifuyu held onto Ichika's lean arms as she savored the feeling of Ichika's entire penis pounding every weak spot she has.

"So good…. Ichika….."

Chifuyu lost herself in a daze as the pleasure levels she is feeling overloaded her senses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chifuyu again came more intense this time as Ichika started to stroke even faster and more violently this time, Ichika is now nearing his own orgasm but he is trying to hold it until the end. He drew out his cock from Chifuyu but he had a little difficulty when Chifuyu started to tighten up, not wanting to let him go.

"Ichika don't stop…"

Chifuyu mumbled in a daze.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika turned Chifuyu to right and he positioned himself behind her and rammed his cock violently into her once again. He raised one of Chifuyu's legs so that he can thrust without obstruction his other hand reached for Chifuyu's breasts and gave it a good squeezing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chifuyu let out a loud moan as her womb got opened up in one thrust from her brother.

"Chifuyu-nee I love you!" Ichika said as he thrust hard into his sister.

"Ichika…..I…..love you too!" Chifuyu also said in a daze, soon Chifuyu's eyes blanked out and her mouth gaped open, she surrendered herself again to her little brother.

"Chifuyu-nee I want to come inside you!" Ichika tried his hardest to stop himself from coming, he was trying to save it all for the end where he can't handle it anymore but when he can still endure it he will stop him from cumming. Ichika wants to release it all at once inside Chifuyu.

"Ichika….. you'll make me pregnant….." Chifuyu said as she tried her best not to moan.

"If Chifuyu becomes pregnant then you will become my wife and we'll do it everyday!" Ichika said as he totally lost control of herself.

"Bear my child Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika totally lost himself and is now speaking out of lust.

(Bear Ichika's child?)

Upon hearing that Chifuyu tightened up so bad and came intensely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chifuyu screamed in ecstasy as her mind blanked out.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika turned Chifuyu around again and fucked her in doggy-style like the last time. Ichika is now even rougher as every thrust he makes enters Chifuyu's womb and rubs every sensitive spot she has.

"Ichika! I'll bear all your children no matter how many!" Chifuyu lost herself as well.

Outside Chifuyu's room.

"Where is Orimura-sensei anyway?" Maya asked herself. She's been looking for Chifuyu for nearly an hour now. She couldn't find her anywhere so she decided to go see if Chifuyu is in her room.

(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)

Maya knocked on Chifuyu's door.

(Hmmmmmm)

Maya taught she heard someone moaning inside.

"Miss Orimura are you in their?"

Back inside Chifuyu's room.

Chifuyu and Ichika didn't hear Maya's voice or more like they didn't care in the first place.

"Chifuyu-nee I'll fill you up." Ichika whispered to Chifuyu in a hoarse voice as he leaned close to her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

Chifuyu who is muffling her mouth by biting her pillow only replied with muffled moans.

Chifuyu's pussy right now is so tight that Ichika now found it hard to stop himself from cumming, Chifuyu is now forcing him to cum inside her.

[Miss Orimura! Are you in there?]

Maya's called out from outside the room. But the two siblings just ignored what they heard and kept on making love with each other.

"Chifuyu-nee….." Ichika is now nearing his orgasm, he didn't try to stop it.

"GUH!" Ichika rammed his cock full force inside Chifuyu and released it all inside her big sister's womb.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Chifuyu bit the pillow hard just to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure.

"Guh!" Ichika had multiple orgasm inside Chifuyu because he stopped it all and saved it for last so right now his cum is really thick. Soon excess cum flowed out of Chifuyu's pussy too much was poured inside her by Ichika.

"Chifuyu-nee….." Ichika said in a daze.

"Ichika….." Chifuyu also mumbled in a daze.

The two siblings fell asleep after their intercourse.

Outside the room.

"Hmmmm? Guess she is not here." Maya gave up and just walked away.

"Where could Miss Orimura be?"

Maya mumbled to herself as she walked on.

(Scene Change)

The next day.

The two siblings are now sitting on the opposite side of the bed. They now have their sanity back and also their minds, but knowing what they did last night they felt that they were about to go crazy again.

(Again!? I did it to Chifuyu-nee again!)

Ichika cursed himself.

(What did I just do, I went and seduce my brother.)

Chifuyu felt like she wanted to beat herself up.

"..."

"..."

The two felt really awkward now, really awkward both are really ashamed of what they did (again!). Chifuyu is in the right side of the bed, looking at the wall while covering her naked body, looking really ashamed. While Ichika is in the left side of the bed, at least he was able to put on his boxers and he also had a guilty look on his face.

"..."

"..."

But after a while of being mum, one of them finally spoke, it was Chifuyu.

"Ichika...did you really want to make me pregnant?" Chifuyu asked Ichika without turning to him. Chifuyu blushed a little when she remembered what she had been saying last night while they had sex again.

"!" Ichika couldn't say word because of complete shame. Ichika wanted to throw himself off a very high cliff. He remembered that line he just spat out without thinking much, those were probably the doing of his more primal nature the part of him that lusts for his big sister.

"Too embarrassed to say anything huh?" Chifuyu's tone suddenly returned to its normal state. "Well you better hurry up and get ready, classes will start soon and if you're late..." Ichika heard a sound of Chifuyu's fingers cracking ominously.

"Y-Yes!" Ichika hurriedly picked up his clothes and dressed up. Ichika hurried himself to the door but before he can leave stopped for a while and looked back at his sister whose only covering on her body is a blanket.

"You don't to worry Ichika, I took a pill last night." Chifuyu said while smiling at him in her usual attitude. Ichika smiled as well and hurriedly went out the door.

Chifuyu is now left alone in her room, the older Orimura lay back on her bed, but soon a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"What am I smiling like an idiot for?" Chifuyu just laughed to herself.

(Scene Change)

Tabane hasn't left her bed ever since she returned from her visit to the Orimura house. She only leaves her room when she eats and does some necessary work but with all that excluded she just stays inside and room. Chloe Chronicle, Tabane's trustworthy helper has been very worried of her master.

"Tabane-sama can I ask you what are you doing right now?" Chloe asked Tabane who just came out for a drink. Chloe looked at Tabane, she hair tussled and a very noticeable blush is plastered on her cheeks.

"Nothing Ku-chan!" Tabane answered and then hurriedly went inside her room.

Once inside Tabane then ran to her bed and jumped on it, she then hugged a long pillow that has Ichika's full body image on it.

"I guess this isn't enough, I really want Ikkun right now."

Tabane said with a devious smile on her face.

(Scene Change)

Phantom Task Base.

Squall just arrived in her meeting room where Autumn and M or Madoka waited for her.

"Well the council has decided." Squall came while carrying a folder.

"So what is the decision of the council?"

Autumn curiously as Squall, Madoka was quiet but the interest in her eyes are really strong.

"The ladies above said that if the IS cannot to be stolen, then the pilot will be stolen along with it."

Autumn and Madoka raised their eyebrows when they heard what Squall said.

"In other words, kidnapping him. Ichika Orimura."

Madoka answered that with an evil smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: New chapter again! I can't stop laughing when I saw episode 5 of Infinite Stratos 2 and I'm still laughing whenever I watch it again. Too funny, but I guess after this we can expect a lot of tense situation and blood-pumping action.

Back to my story, some minor action might take place in this story in the coming chapters. This story can be considered as the OVA of "Truth Be Told" though this story will go a different path than "Truth Be Told" but still the same characters. But this also can be considered as an experimental stage of the fourth arc of my first story.

Well that's about it for now since I'm still affected by the comedy of episode 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

My everyday life after what happened:

Ichika sighed as the classes finished for the day. Classes are becoming more and more hectic now and he has to keep up or his sister will skewer him.

"I'm really tired today…" Ichika hunched as he lazily walked back to the first year dorms. Ichika continued on walking like a zombie as entered the dorms. He got greeted by some of his fellow first years and the poor boy just replied with a wave and a weak smile.

(I'm really beat today.)

After a long while of walking (in Ichika's perception) he finally arrived in the hallway where his room is located, but he saw three women standing in front of his room.

"Orimura!" One of four women who is his sister Chifuyu Orimura called out to him. Ichika quickly hasten his pace when he heard his big sister's voice. As Ichika stopped in front of the three women Ichika recognized them as his big sister Chifuyu, his sub-homeroom teacher Maya and a blonde he doesn't know but he overly find very familiar.

"Well, well, well nice to see you again Ichika Orimura." One of the women who had sparkling blonde hair smiled at him, Ichika somewhat thought that she is very familiar like he has seen her before.

"Oh? Could it be that you forgot about me?" The blonde pouted a little at Ichika when Ichika just plainly stared blankly at her.

Ichika stared at her for a minute before he finally remembered who the beautiful blonde is.

"Natasha-san!" Ichika said with shocked face. Natasha smiled when the boy finally recognized her.

"Orimura, I'm sure you know her, she is Natasha Fairs, the representative pilot of America and the former pilot of the [Silver Gospel]." Chifuyu reintroduced Natasha to Ichika for the sake of clarification.

Ichika looked very surprised when he remembered Natasha especially the kiss she gave him after the [Gospel] incident.

"Uhmmm…" Ichika slightly turned away when he remembered that incident. Maya looked a little worried when she saw Ichika a little embarrassed but Chifuyu on the other hand frowned when she saw her little brother acting timidly towards another woman.

(What is with this guy? Acting all embarrassed.)

Chifuyu scowled a little at Ichika.

"I haven't thanked you properly about saving me Ichika-san, so I would like to take advantage of this time and say thank you for you saving me when the [Gospel] ran wild, I am in your debt." Natasha bowed in gratitude to Ichika. Ichika who suddenly received an honest thank you from a beautiful woman suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"I-It's okay Natasha-san, after all you already thanked me in the bus." Ichika waved his hands in front of him nervously as he blushed a little.

"No that is not enough, my life is the one you saved and more so you risked your life for me." Natasha insisted causing more blush of embarrassment to creep on Ichika's cheeks.

"…" Maya only giggled at the interaction of the two. But Chifuyu didn't seem too amused with this so she then stepped in and broke off the conversation of the two.

"Orimura, Miss Fairs will be here in the academy for a while as a teacher. Originally she is supposed to settle in the teacher's building but because some repairs underway, the teacher's building has some shortage on rooms. So since you are the only one with no roommate here in the dorms, Miss Fairs will room with you for a while." Chifuyu said with a scowl on her face. Natasha, Ichika and Maya noticed the slightly irritated expression of the older Orimura and just laughed dryly.

"Well anyway that is the situation; I will be in your care Ichika-san." Natasha smiled at the sixteen year old boy.

"Ah? M-Me too." Ichika smiled in return to the American beauty.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm….."

Chifuyu silently made a sound of irritation as she noticed the shy face of her little brother.

(Scene Change)

Later that night.

Ichika went to the cafeteria for dinner; he was still a bit surprised that he now has a beautiful American IS pilot as a roommate. Ichika walked to the counter to buy his dinner but he suddenly felt that the level of tension around him spiked up.

"Ichika….."

Ichika turned around and saw the angry faces of Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi aimed at him.

"Ah…Guys?" Ichika said in a nervous tone. Sweat started appeared on Ichika face when the prickly stares of girls turned really sharp.

"Ichika explain now." Laura said in a really angry voice.

"Explain what?" Ichika gulped as he tried to answer in a calm voice.

"Explain why you are rooming with an American woman!" Cecilia screamed angrily at Ichika. Ichika is now pushed back to the counter, with Ichika nowhere to go and being closed in by the angry girls, Ichika started to prepare himself for the worst.

Minutes later….

Ichika who now had his dinner set in front of him sat in one of the round tables of the cafeteria, surrounded by the girls who also had their dinner. Ichika was hungry now but he couldn't touch his dinner because of the tense atmosphere around him.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi glared at him shaprly.

"Uh…." Ichika wanted to speak but his tongue was tied because of the overbearing presence of the angry girls.

And the situation just worsened for the boy when the student council president arrived bearing an equally angry face but in the form of a scary smile.

"Ichika-kun, can I ask you something?" Tatenashi peered over from Ichika's shoulder and asked the boy, with a scary grin plastered on her face.

"Ah? Tatenashi-san?" Ichika nearly jumped off from his seat when he saw the terrifying face of Tatenashi.

"Ah, well…."

Ichika wanted to speak but the faces of the girls made his tongue hide in his throat.

After a few minutes later…

"Basically, Miss Fairs is rooming with me for a while because the teacher's building is still in repair." Ichika finally mustered enough courage to speak and told the girls the truth about him rooming with a beautiful woman.

"Is this true Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi asked Ichika with a smile hinted with suspicion.

"Fairs, you mean Natasha Fairs? The representative pilot of America and the former pilot of the [Gospel]." Laura said with a shocked face.

"W-Why she is here anyway, isn't she supposed to be in America?" Cecilia asked with a muddled face.

"What exactly is happening here? Ichika explain this to us!?" Charlotte screamed in agitation.

"Miss Fairs is here to become a teacher." Ichika said with a shaky smile. The girls started to lose their angry faces bit by bit as Ichika told them the details and finally cleared the misunderstanding.

"Well if that's the case then…" Houki slowly lost her angry face.

"But why with you? Isn't there another option for her to live in?" Rin said in a loud voice.

"That's right rooming a woman and an adolescent boy is really wrong!" Laura screamed in frustration.

"Do you have a problem with the decision of the school?"

A cold piercing voice froze the girls, especially Ichika. In front of the table stood dressed in a black corporate suit, the goddess of war of the IS academy, Chifuyu Orimura.

"Chifu- I mean Orimura-sensei!" Ichika quickly corrected his words that would've got him a smack on the head.

"It can't be helped since Orimura has the only vacant room in the dorms in all levels. So it would only be logical that Miss Fairs should stay with him for the time being until the teacher's building is repaired." Chifuyu's words made the girls suck up any resistance they might want to throw out.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Kanzashi mumbled after being mum for a while.

"You are thinking too much, this guy here is too dense to attempt anything. So don't get too worked up over something trivial as this. Beside you wouldn't dare do that, right Ichika?" The last part of Chifuyu's last sentence sounded demonic when her face twisted into a scary expression. Ichika flinched when she saw the scary expression of his big sister.

(Why is Chifuyu-nee angry?)

Ichika taught as he tried his best to not look afraid.

"Right Ichika?" Chifuyu repeated her question again and this time she leered closer to him. Ichika swore that he just saw the gates of hell when he looked straight at his sister's eyes.

"Y-Yes."

Ichika answered quickly.

"Good." Chifuyu stopped her killing stare at Ichika. "After you had your dinner I expect no one to stay outside past 8:30pm, especially you Orimura. Is that clear?" Chifuyu this said this to all of them and not just to Ichika.

""""""""Yes.""""""""

Ichika and the girls said in unison.

"Alright then." Chifuyu then walked away.

"Wow, it is just me or Miss Orimura is really scary these past few days." Rin said with a slightly scared face.

"Miss Orimura is just stressed out because there is too much work in the shoulders of the faculty today." Tatenashi said with an empathetic face.

"Ichika are you alright rooming with a woman?" Kanzashi asked Ichika with a timid face.

"It's alright, I have shared a room with three girls before so this is nothing but since this time it's with Natasha-san. She is a grown woman after all." Ichika said timidly.

The girls started to narrow their eyes at Ichika again especially Houki, Charlotte and Tatenashi.

"Oh so we don't excite you then." Houki said with a scowl.

"You prefer a more mature female then instead of young girls." Cecilia said a yandere face.

"Weird fetish idiot." Rin grumbled angrily.

"Ichika you idiot." Charlotte said while glaring at the clueless Ichika.

"What an unfaithful wife." Laura is really irritated when she spoke.

"Oh? Ichika-kun rolls like that." Tatenashi said as she smiled like an angel of death.

"Biased…." Kanzashi glowered at Ichika.

Ichika who is receiving all kinds of disapproving stares started to shrink in pressure. He has absolutely no idea of what is going on and why are the girls suddenly angry at him again.

"Um…. Guys?" Ichika tried to diffuse the tension but in the end he ended up eating his dinner while being glared at by the girls.

After dinner Ichika and the girls walked to the dorms. In the entire walk to the dorms Ichika is being bombarded by question from the girls about the situation he has right now. After he finally arrived in his room though the girls wanted to spend some time with him in his room, Chifuyu's orders earlier served as a strong deterrent for the girls from doing so. In the end the girls one by one returned to their rooms.

"(Sigh), why are they so angry all of a sudden? It's really hard to understand girls."

Ichika sighed in confusion. Ichika is already in front of his room; he grabbed the door knob and opened the door to his room.

"Where's Natasha-san?" Ichika looked around and noticed that his new roommate wasn't there.

[Ichika-san! Is that you?]

Ichika heard a voice from the bathroom, it was Natasha's voice. She is taking a bath.

"Natasha-san? Oh, um, did you have dinner already?" Ichika asked Natasha while his voice became shaky.

[I had an early dinner when I arrived here so I'm not that hungry.]

"Oh, okay then."

Ichika walked to his bed and just let himself fall on it.

"Ohhh, I'm really tired." Ichika grumbled.

(ZWWWWWWWW)

The door of the bath room opened and there came out Natasha, freshly out of bath and wearing only a red t-shirt on her body. Natasha long legs are exposed because she isn't wearing any leggings, so the shining legs of the American beauty is in full view for the hopeless Ichika. But the most dangerous is Natasha's breasts that jiggle every step she takes.

(I think they're about to spill out of her shirt... WAIT STOP THAT TRAIL OF THOUGHT ICHIKA!)

It took all of Ichika's will for him to look away from the eye-candy that is Natasha.

"!"

But it was too much of a temptation, Ichika looked up and saw the sexy goddess in all her glory.

"Ichika-san….. don't stare too much okay?" Natasha as she blushed slightly when she saw Ichika looking at her with such astonishment in his eyes.

"Ummm! Sorry!" Ichika hurriedly turned away, a blush soon became visible on Ichika's face.

"Ufufufufufufu! Ichika-san is so innocent." Natasha giggled when she saw Ichika embarrassed expression.

"Ahahahahahahaha…." Ichika just laughed dryly. Ichika didn't know why but he felt he will be neck-deep in trouble soon.

(Why do I get the feeling that I'm dead soon?)

The boy just continued to laugh at his lucky and unlucky situation.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu found herself unable to relax. She had been drinking beer at her desk ever since she arrived in her room and she had finished off twelve cans already, but she didn't become drunk at all.

"This probably the effects of that stupid drink Tabane made." Chifuyu grumbled as she finished her 13th can. She crushed the can and threw it on the trash bin.

"What the hell?" Chifuyu slumped on her desk. Chifuyu didn't seem satisfied; it was like something is missing that is really important.

"…..Ichika."

Chifuyu mumbled as she straightened herself up. She stood up and walked to her bed, she then reached for something underneath her matress.

"…" Chifuyu took out a small picture frame. The picture contained her and Ichika when they were still young.

"…"

Chifuyu looked at the picture earnestly; it was like she is trying to implant it in her mind. She then held the picture and pressed it on her chest.

"And now I'm starting to lust for my own little brother."

Chifuyu whispered to herself as she fell back on to her bed.

"I'm starting to sound like those monsters back in the family." Chifuyu developed a scowl when she remembered the clan she and Ichika were once a part of.

(Scene Change)

[Phantom Task] base.

Madoka and Autumn are currently waiting in the briefing room for their mission that Squall went to get.

"You seem happy." Autumn asked Madoka who now had a look on her face that showed excitement.

"Am I?" Madoka turned back to Autumn and then smiled as she turned away again.

"I just noticed this now but you seemed to be very interested in the boy? Isn't he supposed to be your brother?" Autumn smirked a little as she spoke.

"Ufufufufu….." Madoka giggled lightly.

(Well my revenge on nee-san can wait. But right now, I'll have some fun with him. I wonder what reaction nee-san would make if I do something to him?)

Madoka suddenly developed a devious smile.

(ZWWWWWWWWWW)

Madoka and Autumn turned around when they heard the door open behind, they thought it was Squall who arrived but instead who they saw is tall beauty dressed in black military attire. Her hair is long and black that stretches down to her waist and for some reason she is like the female version of the one and only male IS pilot in the world, Ichika Orimura.

"I heard you are going to be deployed in a mission to kidnap the "treasure"."

The woman said with a scary smile. Madoka and Autumn flinched when they saw the terrifying visage of the woman.

"Chigusa-nee..."

Madoka spoke in a grim tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: New chapter again guys! Does anyone have any idea about when might the subs of the OVA of season 2; I really want to watch it with subs.

Back to my story, the lemons comes again. The following chapters will already contain a ton of hot scenes between Ichika and the women in his life. Expect also some minor IS battle happening but not as much as the lemons, Hehehehehehehehehe!

I just want to say thanks for those who supported my stories, really kept me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

The unexpected visit:

Ichika is now walking to the classroom. Just a typical routine for the boy in his school life here in the IS academy. But oddly enough, Ichika right now is walking like a zombie. The eyebags under his eyes are noticeable to any who would look at it, an obvious outcome of lack of sleep.

(I didn't have any sleep, Natasha-san and I talked the entire night.)

Ichika sighed as he remembered what happened the last night.

(Even though we finished talking and slept. The next problem is that I couldn't forget Natasha-san's body. That body really belonged to an American, it was so attractive. And because of that, I only got two hours of sleep just from thinking about it again and again…)

Ichika blushed as the images of Natasha when she left the shower, especially the boobs that left a very big impression on Ichika.

"I wonder if Natasha would let me touch them." Ichika said in a daze, his mind wandered off because of him still being woozy from his lack of sleep. But minutes later he realized the wrong part of his thought and proceeded to slap some senses to himself.

"Wake up!"

Ichika slapped himself left to right, attempting to snap himself out of his dangerous thoughts.

(Murmuring)

The girls passing by Ichika who is still trying his best to wake himself up murmured to each other when they saw the boy's weird behavior.

"Orimura-kun?"

Somebody tugged on Ichika's sleeve. Ichika promptly turned around and saw his teacher, Maya Yamada looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yamada-sensei… I uh well…." Ichika's eyes unconsciously went down to Maya's "melons", a faint blush soon appeared on the boy's face.

"Orimura-kun! You seem to be having fever, here let check your temperature." Maya placed her right hand on Ichika's forehead.

"Oh? You're really warm. Let's take you to the Nurse's office." Maya looked even more worried when she felt the unusual rise in Ichika's body temperature. Maya then grabbed Ichika's left hand and began dragging him to the nurse's office.

"Ah? Yamada-sensei I'm alright I just had some….."

"No! Orimura-kun is my student and as your teacher you are my responsibility and that responsibility is to ensure that you have a smooth sailing school life here in the IS academy."

Ichika tried to resist but Maya's zealousness over her duty as a teacher compelled the boy to just obey her without further questioning.

Minutes later…

Ichika was forced into resting in the academy hospital by Maya and was forced also to skip class. Right now, Ichika is resting in one of the hospital rooms instead of being just in the clinic.

(Yamada-sensei can really be forceful at times. Even though I don't really have fever she still insisted I stay here and rest. I'm sure that Chifuyu-nee would kill me for skipping class but then again Yamada-sensei told me that she will personally tell Chifuyu-nee that I have a fever so it's alright, I guess…)

Ichika sighed as he looked at the white ceiling of the room.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika couldn't help but sigh again as the unusual feeling of exhaustion started to crawl up on him.

"…"

Ichika touched his forehead and really noticed the high temperature he has right now.

"Well what do you know I really did develop a fever." Ichika just opted to rest here for the time being when he felt himself becoming woozy. The boy then decided to rest himself and try to recover some lost hours of sleep.

"Hmmmmmmm?"

But someone unexpected suddenly snuck inside the hospital room through the window, silently opening the window to not wake up the snoozing intruder tip-toed to the bed where her target is peacefully slumbering.

"Ehehehehehehe!" The intruder giggled childishly as she leered over on Ichika's sleeping face. The mechanical bunny ears of the intruder stood up when she saw Ichika scrunch up his face as he turned to the side facing the intruder. Needless to say that this trespasser in none other than Tabane Shinonono.

"Ikkun is so cute." Tabane muttered as she enjoyed the cute face of the sleeping Ichika. "I wonder if he would wake up if I kiss him." Tabane placed a finger on her lips while imagining her stealing a kiss from Ichika while he is asleep.

"Hmmmm…" Ichika made a cute expression when he stirred a little. Tabane blushed and nearly squealed loudly when she saw the innocent expression on the sleeping boy.

"I'm sure Ikkun wouldn't get angry…." Tabane fist-pumped and then slowly leered closer on Ichika's sleeping face. Tabane slowly closed the distance between their faces; Tabane blushed as the excitement of kissing the boy who stole her first time made her heart beat so fast.

"Ikkun…."

Tabane mumbled in a daze as she felt Ichika's warm breath. After a few minutes of slow movements, Tabane's lips finally captured Ichika's.

(Ikkun taste delicious…..)

Tabane savored the sweet taste of Ichika's lips as she kissed him. Tabane decided to make it as gentle as possible to avoid waking up the boy, but soon her building lust started to take over and her kisses became a bit forceful.

"Hmmmmmmmmm!" Tabane clasp both Ichika's cheeks and deepened the kiss. She forced open Ichika's mouth started putting her tongue inside, taking advantage of the boy's vulnerability. Tabane savored the warm and wet sensation of Ichika's mouth, Tabane used her tongue to pulled Ichika's passive tongue to hers she then sucked Ichika's tongue to her heart's content.

(Ikkun….)

Tabane felt her legs started to shiver and minutes later weaken, Tabane mounted slumbering Ichika. Right now Tabane's carnal desires for the sleeping Ichika started to grow, the more she violates Ichika's mouth the more her womanly desires increase.

"!"

Ichika who had only been able to sleep for minutes gradually woke up when he started feeling a very pleasurable sensation happening on his lips. But to his biggest surprise, when he woke up he saw someone kissing him and that someone is Tabane Shinonono.

"….."

Tabane who is very engrossed in kissing Ichika didn't notice that the one she is kissing is already wide awake now.

"Hmmm?" Tabane finally opened her eyes and met the wide and shocked stare Ichika is giving her.

"….."

"….."

Ichika and Tabane stared at each other; a really awkward atmosphere has fallen in the hospital room.

"Uhm….."

Tabane slowly separated her lips from Ichika's, a trail of saliva glistened from the deep contact of the two.

"T-Tabane-nee….."

Ichika spoke in a daze, he absolutely did not expect that someone who sneak in when he is sleeping and steal a kiss from him.

"Morning Ikkun!" Tabane greeted Ichika with an energetic tone. Ichika just stared at her for a minute, trying to process what just happened but later his consciousness slowly returned and then…

"…WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Ichika screamed in shock. Tabane then proceeded to cover the boy's mouth to prevent from anyone hearing and barging in here.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ichika's muffled screams filled the empty hospital room.

"Shhhhh! Ikkun stop screaming." Tabane whispered to Ichika, but when she leaned close to the boy, her voluptuous breasts landed on Ichika chest.

"!"

The soft feeling of Tabane's boobs slowly pressing themselves on to Ichika just made the poor boy's struggling even more desperate.

(Ikkun won't stop then I'll just have to do that again….)

Tabane removed her hand that is covering the boy's mouth and proceeded to capture Ichika's lips with hers once again.

"!"

Ichika gradually stopped struggling when Tabane kissed him, first his was trying his best not to kiss back but the movement of Tabane's soft lips teased him to no end that he began to kiss the scientist back. Soon the two started using their tongue to heighten the pleasure of their deep kiss. Tabane's tongue pulled in Ichika's tongue and started sucking on it.

"…."

Ichika grasped the bed sheet hard when he felt the awesome feeling of Tabane's kisses. He slowly felt the beast under his pants coming to life. His mind began thinking of pushing down Tabane and ripping off whatever clothing she had and do as he wishes with her body.

"….." Ichika's hands started to wander to Tabane's legs and then grabbed her ass.

"Uhhhuuumm!" Tabane moaned and kissed Ichika more passionately when she felt Ichika's touch. Tabane wrapped her arms around Ichika's neck and pulled him in.

(Tabane-nee is asking for it…..)

Ichika slid his hands inside Tabane's skirt and grabbed Tabane ass even stronger. Tabane started to moan even more now, the kisses together with Ichika's kisses started to stir her private place. Tabane felt that she is becoming wet.

"Wait!" Ichika removed his hand from Tabane's ass and grabbed both her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"…" Tabane was a little disappointed and hurt when Ichika suddenly pulled away from her. Tabane immediately thought that she's not beautiful enough for him.

"Ikkun….. Am I not pretty enough for you?" Tabane said in a cute and sad tone, tears soon threatened to fall from her eyes.

"NO IT'S NOT THAT! But…. I don't want to dishonor you any further. I already took so much from you and Chifuyu-nee the last time so….."

Ichika stuttered as he blushed especially when he remembered what his atrocious sex drive did to the two women he respected.

"So you only do it with Chi-chan? You're unfair Ikkun!" Tears now fell from Tabane's eyes, her happy-go-lucky nature now turned into a child who is about to throw a tantrum. Tabane dismounted Ichika and tried to run off but Ichika got up and grabbed her hand and tried to apologize to her.

"Tabane-nee! Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please hear me out."

Ichika tried to console Tabane but the scientist who is now crying struggled to breakfree from his grip while whimpering softly.

"Tabane-nee!" Ichika pulled Tabane closer and hugged her from behind.

"Please listen to me, it's not that I'm choosing anyone, I just don't want to violate you anymore. I respect you Tabane-nee as much as I respect Chifuyu-nee that is why I don't want to do anymore degrading things to you." Ichika said with a lot of seriousness in his eyes.

"Hmmm?" Hearing Ichika's words Tabane's slowly turned to him and looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. "Do you really mean that Ikkun? If you really respect me then how you did all of that to me and Chi-chan when you got drunk?" Tabane told Ichika that with really demanding eyes.

Ichika couldn't answer that question as he slowly turned away. But he then remembered what really made him go wild over the two of them in that fateful night.

"But weren't you the one at fault for swapping the drinks in that night Tabane-nee?" Tabane remembered it. She was the one at fault in that incident and not Ichika. She placed too much of the X-stuff in the drink she swapped with the wine Ichika brought. Tabane then made an awkward smile.

"Ehehehehehe! You're right Ikkun?" Tabane looked away from Ichika as the embarrassment crept up on her. Tabane then turned to Ichika with a smile on her face, at least Ichika's words made Tabane realized that he doesn't hate her.

"Ikkun do you really mean what you said?" Tabane asked Ichika with a really cute voice. She looked at Ichika with big soulful eyes almost like trying to hypnotize the boy.

"Wha…." Ichika lost his speech capabilities when he saw the cute face Tabane is aiming at him. After a few minutes of trying to recover from Tabane's cutesy powers Ichika coughed and answered.

"Yeah I do." Ichika was trying his best hide his now embarrassed face.

"Okay then if Ikkun is really sorry then he should go on a date with me today." Tabane smiled hopefully at Ichika. Ichika in the other hand had a really awkward face.

"But I'm still in school." Ichika said while scratching his head.

"Muuuuuuuu!" Tabane started pouting at the boy.

Ichika wanted to refuse her again but the pressure of Tabane's stare and her cute expression made Ichika's giving nature take over his more rational thoughts.

"Okay…."

Ichika acceded to Tabane's wishes.

"Yay! Then let's go Ikkun!" Tabane hugged Ichika and pulled out a small blue carrot on her pocket.

"Wait WHA-WHAT ARE DOING!" Ichika raised his voice when he felt Tabane's breasts pushed against him again. Ichika could feel the softness of Tabane's womanly body and despite all his efforts to calm down the beast inside his pants started to detect the proximity of the prey (Tabane).

(DAMN IT! CALM DOWN ME!)

"Hold onto me Ikkun." Tabane said as she hugged Ichika tighter, she then pressed the button on top of the blue carrot she is holding and then a strange blue light started to surround the two of them. The light is very similar to the light that IS units emit when they materialize.

Minutes later….

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

A giant blue carrot just flew off the hospital room, oddly enough though it didn't make any loud noise despite it blowing through the wall of hospital room. Thankfully nobody saw that strange carrot rocket escape the hospital, except for one, Ichika's big sister, Chifuyu Orimura and the newly instated teacher in the IS academy, Natasha Fairs.

"Uh? Was that a giant blue carrot that flew out of the room?"

Natasha stared off into space when she saw what came out in one of the hospital rooms.

On the other hand Natasha's companion Chifuyu Orimura didn't seem to amused or shocked by this, instead what expression appeared on her face is that of complete anger.

"Tabane, how dare you!"

Chifuyu growled.

(Scene Change)

When they arrived in the city, Tabane began to drag Ichika around the places she wants to go. First the two went to the amusement park where she forced Ichika to ride the rollercoaster for three times, Ichika nearly hurled after that good thing he has a strong stomach. Second, Tabane dragged Ichika to the horror house. Tabane ended up screaming so loud and managed to beat up some of the "monsters" in the horror house just because she was startled. Right now the two are in the cinema where a special screening of a movie that is only for couples are being shown.

"Well we managed to enter without lining up." Ichika sighed as he watched the movie.

(The moment they recognized me they quickly placed in the front of the line, not to mention they took pictures of me. And to top it off they thought that Tabane-nee is my girlfriend. Well, Tabane-nee as my girlfriend that isn't too bad or maybe Chifuyu-nee too…. WAIT WHAT!?)

Ichika slapped himself out of his stupor and then sighed when he finally left his dangerous imagination. Ichika then sneaked a look at Tabane who is wolfing down the large bucket of popcorn he bought. Even though the cinema is a bit dark Ichika could see the expression of enjoyment plastered on Tabane's face.

(Well this trip isn't so bad, at least Tabane-nee is happy… But I'm the one who is dead once Chifuyu-nee finds out I left the academy.)

Ichika just hung his head.

"…."

Tabane who finished the giant bucket of popcorn threw away the bucket behind her; she looked around and saw that only her and Ichika are sitting in the balcony seats of cinema, all the other couple are there below on the front seats.

(I'm still hungry…..)

Tabane whined as she still want to eat.

"Ikkun I'm hungry…." Tabane leaned on Ichika's shoulder as she spoke to Ichika like a child begging her parent to buy her something.

"Oh, well just stay here and I'll buy some food down on the snackbar below. Come to think of it why did we sit here, it is just the two of us here all the other viewers are there in the front seats." Ichika sighed again.

The two of them looked like VIPs occupying a special seat in the house; they have the entire balcony all to themselves. It was more like the staffs of the cinema house gave them this place thinking like he and Tabane are some celebrities.

(Good thing they don't recognize Tabane-nee or the situation would become much, much worse.)

Ichika is getting a little tired with all of this VIP treatment.

"Just stay here Tabane-nee I'll go buy so-"

Ichika already stood up but Tabane pulled him back to his seat.

"I didn't say I want that food….." Tabane got up from her seat and positioned herself in the middle of Ichika's legs.

"Uh? Tabane-nee what are you doing?" Ichika felt a little uneasy his manly instincts say that something bad is going to happen next. And he was right.

"Ehehehehehe…"

Tabane unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and took out the hard beast underneath his boxers.

"T-Tabane-nee what are you doing!?" Ichika wanted to scream but he stopped his voice thinking that someone might hear.

"Don't worry Ikkun, there is a force field around us or I should say the entire balcony." Ichika upon hearing was a bit shocked, he looked around and he finally noticed that the air around them is crackling faintly.

"Anyone who enters this force field besides you and me are going to be fried to a crisp." Tabane said with an evil smile.

"What this is-"

Ichika wasn't able to finish his words when Tabane took his fully erected cock in her mouth.

"Guuuh!" Ichika gripped the handles of the seat tightly when the pleasure of Tabane's mouth enclosing his cock reverberated in his body.

"Uhuuhuhuhuhum" Tabane giggled little as she stared at Ichika strained expression, the boy is trying his hardest not to moan. Tabane started licking the full length of Ichika's penis wetting it with her saliva, exploring every inch of Ichika's meatstick.

"Guuuh!" Ichika tried his hardest to not moan by clenching his teeth tightly.

(Ikkun is so cute….)

Tabane started taking the entire length of Ichika cock in her mouth, sucking it passionately and licking it with her tongue while it is inside her mouth.

"Ughh, Ughhhh, Ugghh!"

Tabane started deep-throating Ichika's cock. The poor boy could only leaned back on his seat and close his eyes as he tried to endure. Tabane takes his cock deep into mouth down to her throat and then pull it out right to the head and then shoves it down again.

(Wet…. And hot….. it feels too good….)

Ichika's mind started to blank out.

Tabane repeatedly sucked Ichika's cock, going faster and faster as she wanted Ichika to cum already.

"Guuuh!"

Ichika got to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore soon a hot splash of thick white fluid stained Tabane's face. Ichika came hard and he is breathing deeply right now, trying to recover from his strong orgasm. Tabane wiped most of the sperm on her face with her fingers and licked them.

"Buttery….." Tabane smiled seductively at Ichika.

"I'll have another serving please." Tabane began to take the entire length of Ichika's cock in her mouth again.

"WHAT!" Ichika is hopeless in this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Infinite Stratos: The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!

A/N: Yay! Awesome episode 7, Kanzashi makes her appearance. Although I'm a bit confused about the flow of events on the anime but still it is very good. Hoping for some more Chifuyu x Ichika scenes, the episode 5 ending is really good and it was still very funny whenever I watch it again.

Sorry for the slow update on this one since I'm now getting ready to write the third arc of Truth Be Told where the real ecchiness will take place. I'm now planning to write a new fic on Mahouka just as soon as my schedule loosens up.

Not much to say today since I'm still beat up recent school work pestering me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs) it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

I'm not an exhibitionist:

After the steamy scene on the movie house. Ichika and Tabane are now perusing the mall not far from the theater.

"Tabane-nee that was awful….." Ichika slouched as he walked. The exhaustion in trying to endure an extremely good blowjob in a public place drained the boy of much of his energy.

"But Ikkun enjoyed it right?" Tabane clung to Ichika and pressed her breasts on Ichika arm.

The contact made the boy blush again. Ichika had enough sexual adventures today, he had been doing days past and he is starting to become more and more plagued by his fatigue.

"Ikkun hey I'm hungry!" Tabane whined at the boy as they walked inside the mall. Many people started staring at Ichika and Tabane; it would be natural for them to do so. Ichika who was recognized as the only male who can pilot of game-changer that is the IS, is naturally an eye-catcher whenever he goes, Tabane though is still not recognized by the people around as the Tabane Shinonono the inventor of the IS, her beauty is enough to garner the attention of both genders around her. What's more is that this two are together, so the stares they are receiving are more in number.

"Where do you want to go Ikkun?" Tabane giggled as she looked around the restaurants inside the mall. Ichika who earlier seemed very overwhelmed by Tabane's explosive energy now smiled in seeing her acting happier in a normal way and not her usual way of causing trouble wherever she go.

"How about that?" Ichika pointed at a pizza house.

"OKAY LET'S GO!"

Tabane dragged Ichika into the establishment in an instant.

The two as expected were given another special treatment by the staff of the pizza. They were placed in a private table almost resembling that of five-star hotels where only the two of them were present.

"Well I guess we have another lucky experience." Ichika smiled wryly.

"Isn't this great Ikkun, it's just the two of us here!" Tabane happily smiled and looked around like an excited child.

Seeing Tabane acting very carefree, in a natural way, Ichika felt refreshed to see this other side of Tabane, the one that will not cause random panic and shock just because she felt like it.

(I wish Chifuyu-nee would act this way too….)

Ichika smiled as he thought of his big sister.

Minutes later their order finally came. It was a huge serving of pizza and five orders of very big lasagnas, a bit much but this is for Tabane who can eat an entire buffet if left alone.

"This is good!" Tabane said with a smile as she ate the lasagna, the four orders were all to herself while Ichika settled on having just one.

"You're right this is really good." Ichika agreed on Tabane assessment on the food after he tasted it himself. The two finished their food fast and then they ordered dessert which most likely eaten by Tabane alone.

"This parfait is really good!" Tabane who now move her seat not across Ichika but now beside Ichika said with an enthusiastic face. Tabane dug her sorbet spoon on the very large serving of parfait in her hands and placed the spoon containing the creamy and smooth ice cream.

"Ufufufufufufufu!" Tabane always made a delighted expression whenever she tastes the delicious treat.

"Glad to see you enjoying it." Ichika smiled at the happy Tabane while taking a sip on his drink, he didn't order a dessert for himself since he wasn't really hungry in the first place and also that he is not really a big fan of sweets to begin with. So he just settled on watching Tabane giggle whenever she eats of frozen treat.

"…" Ichika heaved a sigh of relief as he drank his beverage. But suddenly, a soft sensation pressed itself against his left arm; he didn't need to turn around to confirm what it was.

"Hey Ikkun want to have a taste?" Tabane leaned closer to Ichika. The seductive turn on her voice indicates that she is now planning something troublesome again. She latched onto Ichika left arm and pressed her large chest into the boy's lean arm.

"N-No I really have the thing for sweets…." Ichika cooked up an excuse but it seems that he got the wrong idea on what Tabane meant.

"Not the parfait Ikkun, but this." Tabane used her free arm to squeeze her bosom. Ichika nearly sprang away from the seat when he saw the beautiful cleavage created of Tabane.

"W-W-What are you doing!? This is a public place!" Ichika tried to buy his way out from this "torture" threatening him again. But all excuses are null and void to Tabane when she sets her sights on something.

"Not to worry Ikkun, this isn't a public place anymore." Tabane snapped her finger and once again the private dining area they are in is once again separated from the outside world by a force field.

"Tabane-nee!" Ichika saw the hazy energy signature of the force field surrounding the room and couldn't help but scream at Tabane.

"You said that you won't do it in a public place, well now, this isn't a public place anymore. Sooooo we can anything we want here."

Tabane stood up and sat on Ichika's lap.

"W-Wait Tabane-nee let's think this through-" Ichika wasn't allowed to finish his words when Tabane suddenly kissed him. Tabane's hands took Ichika's hands and placed both on her breasts.

"!"

Ichika felt the soft and pleasurable sensation of Tabane's chest and couldn't help but squeeze back at the teasing jugs of Tabane.

"Uhhhmmm!" Tabane became more passionate in her kissing as Ichika began to play with her breasts, though Ichika himself isn't aware of the naughty actions his hands are doing. Ichika pulled down the clothing covering Tabane's chest along with her bra and revealed the healthy breasts hiding underneath. Ichika who now lost himself (again) in his lust, started to kiss the soft skin of Tabane's uncovered breasts. Ichika concentrated his licking on Tabane's left breast while his kept the company with his hand; he teasingly licked and kissed every spot, slowly making his way to the tip.

"Hehehehehe… Ikkun is like a baby." Tabane rested as she wrapped her arms around Ichika's neck gently pulling the boy closer to her chest. The blush quickly crept on Tabane's cheeks when she felt Ichika now suckling her breasts like a hungry infant. Ichika focused suckling on the left breast while he squeezed the hell out of Tabane's right breast. Tabane's tongue began to hang as the pleasure she is feeling.

"Tabane-nee…" Ichika mumbled in between of his suckling on Tabane's breasts. Ichika hand that was squeezing Tabane's right breast detached from its former act and slid inside Tabane's skirt.

"Hmmmm!" Tabane yelped when she felt Ichika warm touch passionately grabbing her thigh. Tabane who kept her moans suppressed now shamelessly started to make a ruckus in the private dining room, not that it was a problem since the entire room is covered by Tabane's sound proof and impenetrable force field.

"Ikkun….. Stop with the left and pay attention to my right." Tabane whispered on the boy who hungrily suckled her boobs. Ichika ignored Tabane at first but seconds later he did as she said. Ichika began to suck on Tabane's right boob, his left hand slithered inside Tabane's skirt grabbed her ass.

"Huuuuum!" Tabane hugged the boy's head when her body that is now sensitive to Ichika's touch started to react to every touch Ichika lands on her body. Tabane's eyes slowly began to look dazed as Ichika continued assaulting her chest bulge.

(Ikkun is so skilled already. I knew it! He is doing it with Chi-chan everyday!)

Tabane unconsciously frowned in her mind. By all means, she admits that she is jealous at the thought that Chifuyu monopolizes Ichika in the IS academy.

(Somewhere in the academy Chifuyu suddenly sneezes while she is teaching her class.)

Ichika grunted as he stopped suckling Tabane's breasts and touching her body. He made a slightly frustrated look as he looked up to Tabane.

"What is it Ikkun?" Tabane asked the boy in between her panting.

"…." Ichika however did not answer. Instead he hugged Tabane and stood up carrying the scientist in his arms.

"Ah! Ikkun!" Tabane was a little startled at Ichika sudden action.

"…."

Ichika then placed Tabane on the floor and straddled her.

"Ikkun…."

Tabane was a little confused when she saw the look on Ichika's face. Hesitation and lust battling each other is the scene that Tabane saw when she caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes.

"Tabane…"

Ichika said in a shaking voice, his hands started move in a menacing way as they touched Tabane's shoulders. Ichika looked at Tabane with a slightly guilty face, his lips shook as he tried to speak.

"Tabane….. this is your fault… so you better take care of this…" Ichika mumbled in a slightly angry tone or more like lust that's slowly breaking free from its bondage.

"?" Tabane seemed clueless as to what Ichika meant, but she didn't need to ask because the explination came afterwards, not in a verbal way though.

"Eh!?"

Tabane squealed when Ichika quickly removed her clothes, leaving her bare body fully exposed. Ichika then unbuckled his pants and took out the beast inside that now came to life because of Tabane's teasing.

"Ikkun!? Wait we're doing it in here but we should do this in a love hotel!" Tabane shyly exclaimed as she turned away in embarrassment. But to her surprise, Ichika didn't even listen to her and rammed his throbbing cock inside all at once.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane moaned loudly as Ichika began to violate her without any warning. Ichika's thrusts are very deep and violent, clearly indicating the boy is drunk on lust. Tabane clung to Ichika like glue when the boy started to fuck her.

(I can feel it…)

Tabane face began to turn dazed when she felt the forceful thrust of Ichika, every stroke pushes deep and pokes the entrance of her womb. Tabane began to lubricate more and unconsciously came too earlier.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane wrapped her legs on Ichika's hips, intending to never let him go. Her face now began to lose focus, as the thrusts became faster, Tabane's consciousness blurred to near fainting because of too much pleasure. Tabane arms began to cling to Ichika's lean but muscular arms, feeling the texture and the warmth of the young man who stole her heart…. And her first time.

"Tabane-nee this is your doing so you must face the consequences…." Ichika mumbled under his breath as he thrust at Tabane wildly.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Tabane's mouth now gaped as she lost her mind due to excessive amounts of sexual pleasure assaulting her body. Ichika grabbed Tabane's hips and turned her around to prone position; he then forced the limp arms of Tabane up and began to pull her in again.

"!"

Tabane felt Ichika's manhood pierce her all the way through, she came so much that the marble floor became stained with her juices as she came her hardest.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane's tongue now hung as she lost her mind completely to pleasure.

"Grrrrrr!" Ichika growled as he now approached his climax. His thrust became faster and faster, causing Tabane to moan uncontrollably.

"Ikkun! I wuv you!" Tabane's face slumped on the floor as her arms gave out, the words she said are a bit unclear as the blissful feeling of her womanhood being fucked by his beloved Ichika. Tabane drooled on the floor as she lost her speech capabilities.

"GUUUUH!" Ichika rammed his cock deep into Tabane, piercing all the way into Tabane's womb. Ichika then released his thick seed into Tabane, without even thinking twice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tabane screamed when she felt warm liquid splash inside her.

(Scene Change)

"Sorry again Tabane-nee…."

Ichika wore a truly ashamed as he walked through the plaza while carrying the still blushing Tabane on his back. Tabane's legs still hasn't recovered and still limp because of Ichika's forceful thrusts when they had sex so she had to be carried by Ichika, much to Tabane's happiness.

"Ikkun doesn't need to be worried; I cleaned up the mess after didn't I?"

Tabane hugged Ichika's neck and giggled.

"(Sigh), I guess so. But I'm sorry if I did it again…." Ichika apologized to Tabane for doing something indecent to her again, more so in a public place.

"It's alright. After all, Ikkun is very precious to me."

Tabane smiled as she snuggled on Ichika's neck. The two then spent the remaining time until sun set strolling through the attractions of the city.

By night time, Tabane finally went home to her base and Ichika is now walking back to the academy.

"Geez after all that talk of self-control….."

Ichika walked in an exhausted manner as he entered the dorms, good thing he none of the girls (no need to mention who this girls are) came across him, so he was saved from a pain interrogation. Ichika arrived in his room and opened the door.

"Orimura…."

Ichika froze when he heard a cold piercing voice stab through him. He looked up and saw the scowling face of his big sister aimed right at his face.

(I'M DEAD!)

Ichika last thoughts before his certain death.

(Scene Change)

"Ikkun's been very bad lately..."

A certain bluenette said as she looked at a recording viewed from her terminal in her room. The recording was about Ichika walking in the city streets with the genius creator of the Infinite Stratos, Tabane Shinonono. Both are obviously on a date, the bluenette did not need any confirmation for that because it was dead obvious already.

"Sneaking something like this behind our back... Ikkun you're very daring aren't you" The bluenette smiled cruelly.

"Ikkun needs to learn to keeping secrets from a mysterious lady has its consequences..." The blue haired who is obviously Tatenashi Sarashiki turned off the terminal. An ominous glint sparked in Tatenashi's eyes.


End file.
